La Rueda del destino no deja de girar
by Yuki Hatake Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ella descubriría la verdad detrás de esas miradas, así tuviera que ir al Mundo Humano. Él solo quería una vida tranquila hasta que ella apareció y comenzó a sentir que algo no encajaba./Creyendo que lo protegía, creó una red de mentiras alrededor de su hijo y fue separado de su hija. Al final le había fallado, no había podido proteger el corazón que ella le había dejado,
1. Caminos cruzados

Nerviosa, mi primer fic de Bleach, después de tanto pensarlo, al fin lo subo, he de decir que la historia ya esta toda planeada y será de 10 a 13 capitulos, trataré de subir los episodios semanalmente, sin más espero que la disfruten y me dejen un review para saber que les pareció.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de BLEACH no me pertenecen, sino al gran Tite Kubo. SIIn embargo, la historia y algunos personajes OC son enteramente míos.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **CAMINOS CRUZADOS**_

La Luna se alzaba brillando esplendorosa en lo alto del cielo de esa fría noche, enmarcando la silueta que se encontraba justo frente al satélite, en la cima de un poste de electricidad. Aquella preesencia miraba con atención el, no tan pequeño, pueblo en el que se encontraba mientras una suave brisa mecía su cabello, largo de atrás pero corto de enfrente y de color negro, del mismo color de su vestimenta, salvo por el lazo que se ceñía en su cintura, que era de color blanco.

Ese era el lugar indicado, lo presentía, ahi se encontraban las respuestas que estaba buscando; ya no podia dar marcha atrás, se lo había prometido a ella misma y no por nada se había pasado toda la semana anterior siguiendo y rogando a su ti... es decir, su superior para que le ayudara a descubrir mas de su pasado, aquel pasado que sabia que todos le ocultaban, es mas, tenia la certeza que él podría contarle todo pero cuando al fin creyó ingenuamente que él iba a confesar, solo la miro fija y seriamente y le dijo: - _Si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que descubrirla por ti misma, yo solo te dire a donde buscar -._ Y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahi, ahora solo debía hacer justamente eso, buscar; el problema era que no sabia donde exactamente debía comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde, lo sabia y estaba seguro que su viejo le daría una reprimenda por eso, pero que mas daba, casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba solo se peleaban, por esa razón había entendido y aceptado el divorcio de sus padres, bueno nunca estuvieron casados y a decir verdad, desde que tuvo memoria jamas se comportaron como tal, pero eso era otra historia, ahora solo debía inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que su viejo no se hiciera el pesado y asi podría pasar de largo a su habitación; pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿porque razón vivía con su padre y no con su madre?.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al sentir una fuerte energía a su alrededor, claro, desde esta mañana el ambiente se sentía distinto y cada vez que miraba hacia el cielo en el transcurso del dia, tenia un mal presentimiento; ahora sus sospechas eran confirmadas, en especial al escuchar aquel aterrador gruñido.

Estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, como siempre lo hacia, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esas presencias y después de una plática con su tío sobre el tema, decidió seguir su consejo y ese era ignorar ya que luego de un rato a como aparecía de la misma forma se iba; pero al parecer, ese dia no iba a ser igual que las otras veces ya que algo llamo su atención, ¿esa era una persona vestida con un kimono negro saltando de tejado en tejado?. Sin medir las consecuencias, actuando por puro impulso, sin pensar, comenzó a seguir a aquella figura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba sentando en su cómoda silla reclinable frente a su escritorio, girando su lápiz con rapidez, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez no debía de haber ayudado a su aprendiz pero no podia evitarlo, ¡ya estaba harto de secretos y rencores!. Se paso su mano libre por sus rojizos cabellos, rayos, sabia que ella seria la que mas sufriría, ella y él, pero en verdad ya no podia soportarlo, esos dos cabezas duras y huecas habían generado todo esto.

Por esa razón, él se encargaría de que la rueda del destino volviera a girar, asi tuviera que forzarla él mismo, y claro, golpear a esos dos orgullosos y grandisimos idiotas hasta cansarse o hasta que imploraran perdón, lo que ocurriera primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca se imagino que desde su primera noche ahi se encontraría con un Hollow, no es como si tuviera miedo o si nunca hubiera visto a alguno; puesto que dado su estilo de vida, ella se ha enfrentando a ellos, aunque a decir verdad, esas ocasiones podia contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, sin mencionar que esta vez era distinto ya que se encontraba sola, sin la compañía de su escuadrón ni mucho menos la protección de su superior, rayos, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno de esa forma, es decir, cara a cara.

Tan perdida estaba, que con mucha dificultad esquivo el puño del Hollow que ahora había partido el suelo donde hacé unos instantes ella estuvo parada, era fuerte y no solo eso, también veloz ya que no supo en que momento se había colocado tras ella ni mucho menos cuando la lanzo a varios metros de distancia tras golpearla de lleno con uno de sus puños.

Maldita sea, si tan solo hubiera perfeccionado su _shunpo_ como su padre le había dicho, no se encontraría aturdida y a merced de aquella bestia; maldijo una vez más, tenia que hacer algo ya que no estaba dispuesta a morir, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomo el mango de su zanpaku-tô dispuesta a desenvainarla cuando de pronto alguien aterrizo frente a ella mientras el Hollow se desvanecía debido al golpe que al parecer le había dado ese sujeto, un momento, ¿eso era _Kido_?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La escena frente a él parecía sacada de aquellas películas de terror que siempre le han parecido tontas y exageradas; ahora veía con sus propios ojos la forma aterradora de esa cosa, era justo como se lo imaginaba y ahora entendía porque su tio le había sugerido ignorarlos, pero en esta ocasión no puedo hacerlo; ni él mismo sabia que razón lo había llevado a cometer tal estupidez.

Pero rayos, algo le decía que esa persona necesitaba su ayuda, por eso la siguió y ahora se arrepentía de ser impulsivo, sus tías decían que era el peor rasgo que pudo haber heredado de su viejo, maldición, tenían razón, pero no lo admitiría. Y una vez mas, haciendo alarde de ese rasgo, si dirigió a toda prisa y de un salto se puso frente a esa cosa y sin saber exactamente que fue lo que hizo, una bola de luz salio disparada de sus manos y se dirigía a toda prisa a la mascara de ese mounstro.

Mirando con un poco de asombro sus manos y después hacia el lugar donde esa criatura estaba desvaneciéndose, cayo con habilidad de pie frente a esa persona, y reaccionando de lo que sea que acababa de hacer, se dio la vuelta para poder apreciar mejor a la persona que lo llevo a cometer aquella locura, pero justo cuando iba a reprenderla por enfrentarse a esa cosa, no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Ahora, gracias a la luz de aquel parque infantil podia apreciar mejor a esa persona, era una chica, no, pensándolo mejor, era una niña ya que desde su posición podia deducir que era mucho mas pequeña que él, su cabello era negro y corto, espera, era largo si miraba mejor, ademas de que vestía una extraña yukata negra y, ¿eso era una katana?; pero eso no fue lo que le hizo perder su voz, fue mas bien sus ojos, de un color marron claro, tal vez por el contraste de la luz, esos ojos que en un principio lo miraban con asombro para después fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con enojo; esos ojos le resultaban extrañamente familiares, ¿donde los había visto antes?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podia creerlo, es decir, se suponé que un humano no podia, no debía verla, ni mucho menos derrotar a ese Hollow; ¿como lo había logrado con un golpe?, ¿como es que un humano podría usar _Kido_ , sin siquiera usar un conjuro?; rayos, ella no había logrado un buen _Hado_ , ¡y ella si había asistido a la academia!.

Lo admitía, al principio estaba asombrada, pero después de procesar la calma del chico y su apariencia, maldición, era mas alto que ella pero eso no disminuiría su enojo; estaba cabreada, el muy bastardo había logrado lo que ella no, eso había dañado su orgullo y su padre le había enseñado que siempre debía proteger su orgullo por sobre todo; asi que recuperando la compostura y con el ceño fruncido, ese gesto que siempre hacia enojar hasta al inpasible de su padre, se puso de pie y sin importar la altura, le reclamo apuntándolo con su dedo.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil, quien te crees que eres para meter tus narices en situaciones que no te competen! -. Pero justo después de que ella terminara su frase, algo la hizo bajar el dedo acusador y volver a mirar con un poco de asombro al intruso; sus ojos eran ¿violetas?, y no solo eso, la miraban extrañado, como si ni él mismo creyera que ella esta ahi, ¿pero que rayos le ocurría a ese sujeto?, pero volviendo a sus ojos, ¿porque le resultaban familiares?... ¿pero de donde?.

\- ¿Quien eres?... -. No pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta, aunque pensando con logica, eso debió de preguntar primero antes de reprenderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espera, ¿lo estaba reprendiendo?, pero si... ¡había salvado su trasero!, maldita enana, en vez de agradecerle; y encima le preguntaba quien era, ¡que le den!. Ella es la que debía estar respondiendo sus preguntas y escuchando sus reclamos, no al revés; con la poca calma que le quedaba y debido a que su curiosidad era mas grande, se decidió a preguntar.

\- Eres una shinigami... - vale, era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, pero al carajo la cortesía, el igual estaba cabreado, no se imagino que aquellas historias que leyó a escondidas en el estudio de su tio fueran reales, ademas, ella de buenas a primeras lo regañaba.

\- Aunque al parecer una inexperta y miedosa -. No podían culpar por decirlo, ella era la única malagradecida, ¡se lo busco! .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Como... me llamaste? Escucha, ser de faltos modales, solo fui descuidada porque no pense encontrarme a un Hollow en mi primer día, ni mucho menos a un humano con _reiatsu_ -. Bien, era una excusa algo tonta pero era verdad, no esperaba encontrarse todo eso.

\- Ademas, ¿que clase de humano eres para salir a estas horas? Acaso no sabes... que es peli... groso?... -. Conforme pronunciaba palabra, sentía que ya no podía mas y su mirada comenzaba a nublarse, rayos, ese golpe en verdad la aturdió.

\- Oye, shinigami, no sé si no lo has notado pero tu brazo sangrá, debes curarlo; oye, ¿estas escuchando? -. Genial, simplemente genial, ¿no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera lo evidente? Ese chico la estaba tratando como tonta; una vez más frunció el ceño y le regalo una mirada de enojo, ademas, ¿que era eso de shinigami?; ella tenia un nombre y apellido, uno muy reconocido, sin querer presumir.

\- No soy shinigami, mi nombre es Kuchiki... Kuchiki Masaki... -. Era oficial, estaba mareada y apunto de desmayarse justo frente a un desconocido. - Ya veo... -. Lo escucho decir y logró observar como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. - Mi nombre es... Kurosaki... Kurosaki Kaien -. No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta antes de caer inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 《《《《《 》》》》 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acaso ¿no podía cerrar la boca?, él era el más confundido y ella seguía recriminándole y dando una pobre excusa a su falta de concentración. La miró tambalearse en medio de su regaño, ahora que la observaba mejor parecé que esa cosa había logrado golpearla, siguió examinándola hasta que vio la causa de que la chica estuviera mas inconsciente que de pie.

\- Oye, shinigami, no sé si no lo has notado pero tu brazo sangrá, debes curarlo; oye, ¿estas escuchando? -. Bien, era una observación algo estúpida, pero ella continuaba hablando y por eso debía asegurarse de que ella fuera consiente de su herida, porque no lo parecía. Al menos parecía funcionar porque pudo observar como ella fruncía el ceño con molestia.

\- No soy shinigami, mi nombre es Kuchiki... Kuchiki Masaki... -. Así que fue por eso que se molesto, bien, él también estaba molesto de que solo se refiriera a él como un humano. - Ya veo... -. Sonrió por la gracia que le causaba el hecho de que ella se preocupara por eso en vez de su herida. - Mi nombre es... Kurosaki... Kurosaki Kaien -. La vio sonreír de la misma forma que él antes de que cayera inconsciente, tal parecé que también le había causado gracia el que ambos se preocuparan por sus nombres aún en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Antes de que tocara el suelo la tomo en brazos y mirando primero el rostro inconsciente de la chica, después observo la brillante Luna y soltando un suspiro se pregunto si el destino estaba jugandole una broma.

Y una vez más, la rueda del destino ha comenzado a girar o tal vez... nunca dejo de hacerlo...

* * *

¿CRITICAS? ¿PREGUNTAS? ¿TOMATAZOS? Ya saben que hacer para que yo lo sepa.


	2. La curiosidad mató al gato

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach lastimosamente no me pertenece, solo lo uso como sana distracción para una mente obsesionada con Ichigo y Rukia.

A pesar de la poca respuesta en cuanto a comentarios, los 2 follow y el favorito me animaron a seguir escribiendo, al igual que el trafico.

Aclaraciones: _Flashback_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO**

Era oficial, se estaba volviendo loco porque de otro modo no hubiera llevado a una completa desconocida a su casa ni mucho menos tenerla en su habitación y ni hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, francamente una parte de él aun esperaba que todo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento se despertaría cómodamente en su cama pero los quejidos de esa chica que era la actual ocupante de su cama solo le confirmaban lo contrario y que todo eso era tan real como los fantasmas que el podía ver.

Esta vez si agradecía que su viejo estuviera de guardia en el hospital, como casi siempre, porque no quería tener que explicar la razón por la cual había sacado uno de sus botiquín de emergencias de su habitación, en especial cuando él mismo le hubiera jurado que nunca entraría a ese lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia ni aunque lo obligara y todo por esa foto ubicada en esa mesa de noche cerca de su cama, esa foto le causaba un sentimiento indescifrable aunque el lo atribuía a todo lo que esa persona había hecho a su vida aún sin estar ahí, pero eso es otra historia, el punto era que se suponé no debió entrar a esa habitación y lo había hecho, por una chica desconocida.

Kuchiki Masaki, así le había dicho ella que se llamaba, era una shinigami y esas cosas eran Hollows, igual ella había nombrado a ese mounstro y eso era lo único que tenia claro aunque aun se preguntaba porque eso no lo había impactado del todo como a toda persona normal le hubiera ocurrido, por supuesto era porque el mismo no entraba en la definición de "normal"; solo esperaba que en cuanto ella despertará, se fuera. De ese modo el podría regresar a ignorar todo lo relacionado a su "don", como su abuelo lo había llamado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿a donde se había metido ese viejo escandaloso?

-《《《《 》》》》-

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? - un par de hombres se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro - ¿ No crees que deberías decirle? Después de todo, será un gran impacto para él y dado su carácter, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar - decía uno de ellos con cautela mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su sombrero -, tal vez si hablarán ellos primero...

\- Imposible ... aunque yo quisiera no debo, tu mejor que nadie sabé eso; además quiero creer que él heredo la inteligencia de ella y sí - lo detuvo antes de que el otro añadiera algo -, se perfectamente lo que Kaien piensa pero eso es algo que el estúpido de mi hijo debe arreglar, me duele admitirlo pero él es el único culpable de la situación.

\- Eso significá... que comprendes las razones por las cuales él actuó de esa forma? -. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba aligerar un poco la culpa de su actuar de hacé 15 años atrás, pero a pesar de todo aun confiaba que hizo lo correcto, mantener pura esa luz era la única solución, ella es la única que puede solucionar este embrollo, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?, no soy un idiota; puedo ver a través de la mente de ese cabeza hueca o de otra manera, ¿crees que lo hubiera dejado hacerlo?- admitió con el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados, ojalá hubiera pensado el mismo en otra solución menos dolorosa -. Aunque debo admitir que fue una solución muy drástica y de cierto modo cruel... pero se que es lo único que haría despertar al tarado que se hacé llamar mi hijo, sin embargo no funciono del todo y su estupidez nos llevo a esto. - Declaró cruzándose de brazos y relajando su semblante hasta volverlo melancólico -. Lo que mas lamento es que ella deberá cargar con todos nuestros errores pero se que es un dolor necesario... o eso quiero creer. - Al finalizar, se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta, debía preparar a sus pequeñas sobre lo que estaba por pasar, en especial a la más pequeña, quien aún no tenía a nadie más que a él para apoyarse.

\- Nosotros sabemos que las lagrimas son necesarias aunque dolorosas, de esa forma se limpian las tristezas de nuestros corazones; - Estaba consiente que su amigo sabía de eso, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo, podría notar que de igual manera se sentía culpable - si pueden superar lo que esta por venir, ellos recibirán el doble de felicidad que de dolor y cuando eso pase...

\- Ella podrá sonreír... donde quiera que este - Miro hacia el cielo mientras salía de la tienda, donde podrían apreciarse las nubes que poco a poco se acumulaban, anunciando que pronto llovería; últimamente, por muy raro y contradictorio que pareciese, en los últimos 15 años las lluvias se habían intensificado en la ciudad de Karakura, como si alguien estuviera llorando ahí arriba, suspiro con aire melancólico, en verdad deseaba ver pronto un arcoirís. Sin mas y solo moviendo su mano como signo de despedida, se fue de la tienda rumbo al departamento de su pequeña, daba gracias a que ella ya hubiera vuelto una semana atrás de su viaje a Tokio, ya que él no contaba con dinero ni ganas para trasladarse.

-《《《《 》》》》-

 _Flashback_

-"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostentá el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados liberad la ira de tus garras!", Hadō 33. Sōkatsui! - De sus manos podía sentir como la energía fluía a través, estaba segura de que esta vez lo lograría, pero una vez más se había equivocado y sus manos y rostro fueron testigos de eso, sin mencionar que estuvo a punto de chamuscarse también su cabello.

\- ¡Tonta! ¡¿Cuantas veces debo repetirte que no debes perder la concentración?!, sin mencionar que te he dicho que entrenes con Hadō menos potentes, ¡vas a matarte un día de estos! - Después del percance ahora estaba siendo curada y regañada/maltratada, - puesto que le apretaba con saña mal disimulada el algodón contra su mejilla - , por su Teniente, un hombre de un carácter un tanto extraño a su parecer, con un suspiro aquel hombre termino de curarla. - ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Escucha a tu tío de vez en cuando - Lo escucho suspirar y murmurar algo de lo cual solo pudo distinguir terquedad y familia.

\- En verdad... ¿ esta preocupado por mi o porque mi padre lo castigue por dejarme sin supervisión? -Se atrevió a decir con toda la intención de molestarlo y al parecer ya que lo vio fruncir el ceño, sin embargo no se esperaba el golpe a su cabeza -, ¡Eso dolió, tío Renji! - abusivo, de mal genio, ella estaba herida y él la golpeá.

\- Pequeña engreída, yo jamás podría temer a tu padre, cuando lo vuelva a ver seré yo quien le dé una paliza por idiota y le restregaré en su cara mi perfecto manejo de Kido, cosa que él muy tarado nunca pudo aprender, ahora entiendo porque tú tampoco puedes, eres tan pésima como él -. Cierto, después de todo eran rasgos heredados, ahora ya no se quebraría la cabeza enseñandolé.

\- ¿De quién estas hablando? - Frunció el ceño, otra vez estaba hablando de esa forma, como si hablará de alguien más, alguien completamente opuesto a su padre, y su tío no era el único, todos los altos mandos la miraban raro de vez en cuando y sabía que le ocultaban algo. - Mi padre es un maestro en Kido, es un capitán, nuestro capitán, ¿por qué dices esas cosas, tío Renji? -, ella quería saber, necesitaba respuestas a todas las preguntas en su cabeza, quería saber la verdad.

Se quedo pensativo, rayos, estaba tan cabreado que no se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y dudaba que esta vez ella lo dejará ir con un olvidalo que siempre le decía. Pero no tenía la culpa, él tenía muy presente a los padres de esa niña aunque tuviera ordenes de no hacerlo, él no podía seguir esas ordenes, rayos, ¡él no iba a traicionarlos, ni a ese idiota, ni mucho menos a la memoria de su amiga!

\- Por nada en especial, podrías... rayos, ¡deja de fruncir el ceño de esa forma!, me alteras los nervios -, y era la verdad, odiaba ese gesto ya que la hacia ver tan... él, ¿porque tuvo que sacar sus ojos?, hubiera preferido su cabello aunque pensándolo bien, si fueran como los ojos de su madre sería mucho peor, a esos no podría resistirse.

\- ¡No lo hare! ¡Dime a que quisiste decir con eso tío Renji, hasta cuando piensan seguir ocultándome las cosas cuando puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mi! - Se estaba alterando y eso no era propio de una Kuchiki, pero ya no aguantaba más; esas miradas de melancolías, todos esos susurros a sus espaldas y que todo eso viniera justamente de los tenientes y capitanes es lo que más despertaba sus dudas y miedos. - No quiero... sentirme así... - hasta ahí llegaba su resistencia, ya no podía más.

Ya no pudo más, verla de esa forma acabo con su resistencia, al fin ella se estaba derrumbando, la niña que había visto crecer bajo la estricta tutela de los Kuchikis se miraba indefensa delante de sus ojos y ahora es donde podía corroborar que era una mezcla de esos dos porque a diferencia de los demás gestos que había heredado de cada uno por separado, era en especial la tristeza donde se demostraba que ella era sin duda su hija, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno, pero pensándolo bien, había muchos otros aspectos que sumaban rasgos de ambos pero dada la situación, la tristeza es el sentimiento que los unió desde el inicio, para pasar a formar algo hermoso y era justo lo que tenía frente a él.

Sonrió como hacé mucho no hacía después de descubrir ese detalle, estaba consiente de las consecuencias pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que con decisión puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y cambio su semblante a uno serio, afrontaría todo lo que estuviera por venir, al fin podría pagar su deuda - Si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que descubrirla por ti misma, yo solo te dire a donde buscar -.

 _Fin Flashback_

-《《《《 》》》》-

Se despertó un poco sobresaltada, ese recuerdo fue el inicio de su búsqueda y la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar; se sentó con cuidado ya que lo ultimo que recordaba fue haber sido herida y discutir con ese chico, ahora pensándolo mejor, ¿donde estaba?. Miro a su alrededor esperando hallar una respuesta a esa pregunta, estaba en una habitación desconocida, había algo que parecía ser una computadora como las del escuadrón 12 en un escritorio con papeles y lo que recordaba se llamaba mini-componente o reproductor de música parecido al que poseía el escuadrón 5, dos puertas que supuso eran el armario y en una esquina se apreciaba una guitarra parecida a la que poseía el capitán Rose. Se encontraba en una cama al estilo de las que poseían en el escuadrón 4, puesto que ella dormía en futón, al igual que todo el Sereitei; observó su brazo y su hombro que se encontraban vendados, al parecer ese chico la había curado así que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

Camino con paso vacilante a través de la habitación, debía encontrar al chico para agradecerle y pedirle un poco de guía, necesitaba encontrar ese lugar porque según su tío, ahí era donde debía abastecerse de lo necesario para estar en el mundo humano y pasar desapercibida, después de observar mejor la habitación encontró la puerta de salida y con cautela salió. Habían otras dos puertas y unas escaleras que daban al piso de abajo, la mejor opción sería buscar en ambas puertas, así que abrió una despacio y se encontró con el baño vacío. Retrocediendo los pasos decidió abrir la segunda puerta; era otra habitación pero más grande y ahí no habían muchas cosas a diferencia a la del chico, como si nadie fuera dueño de ese lugar.

La cama estaba en perfectas condiciones y también se encontraba un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca personal, pero de igual forma parecía que nadie había tocado nada en algún tiempo; dejandosé llevar por su curiosidad y porque el lugar estaba a oscuras, decidió entrar y mas de cerca pudo ver un par de cajas blancas al lado del escritorio con una cruz roja dibujada en ellas, ya sabía lo que eran puesto que cada escuadrón tiene uno de esos botiquines, inspeccionó un poco más y se golpeo mentalmente, no era propio de una señorita fisgonear en casas ajenas así que se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos algo llamo su atención, el único objeto sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama que a pesar de la oscuridad pudo identificarlo como un retrato y guiada por una fuerza desconocida se encamino hacia el, pero antes de avanzar fue arrastrada de la muñeca fuera del lugar y cuando pudo reaccionar, escucho el estridente sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza y unos ojos que la miraban con furia contenida, al fin comprendió el dicho de que la curiosidad mato al gato, solo esperaba que no fuera una muerte dolorosa.


	3. Culpa I

Al fin luego de años, al fin logro subir otro capitulo de esta historia que decidí escribir, agradezco a MikeRyder16 por el comentario, follow y los favoritos, a karin-chan150301 por el comentario y el favorito, a Freya ir-san por el follow, MajoPatashify por el follow y favorito, Tsukiiiii por el follo por el favorito.

Espero que aun les interese, pero es que como no tengo computadora en este momento, los capitulos los subo por la tablet, es molesto XD, tengo que batallar, pero de que terminaré esta historia lo haré, además tengo escritos dos one-shot y otra historia que esta a medio comenzar. En fin, espero que se aclaren varias dudas en este episodio, que esta un poco más largo que los otros dos anteriores y mejor elaborado, cuando termine la historia, editaré esos episodios, bueno,espero que dsfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones, dudas o sugerencias.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de BLEACH no son mios, sino que son del gran Titte Kubo, que nos hace esperar el momento de que Rukia e Ichigo esten, aunque sea, luchando juntos¬¬. Sin embargo la historia y personajes OC son enteramente míos, y solo publico esta historia aqui.

Aclaraciones: _CursivaFlashback,_ \\\\\ 0/ cambio de escenario.

Advertencia: algo de OcC en los personajes, y, para loa amantes del IchiRuki, en este fic solo se verán en flashback u.u, aunque se que ya lo intuyeron, pero sino, en este capitulo verán el porque.

* * *

 _ **CULPA I**_

― _Ichigo… Ichigo…_ _Despierta Ichigo… Es hora de despertar._ ―Sentía la mano cálida de alguien sobre su mejilla, no quería despertar y esa voz, era música para sus oídos―. ¡Kurosaki! Despierta idiota. ―Una patada en su pie; y adiós a la música y a la calidez del momento. Perezosamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara enfadada de su amigo y jefe. ― ¿Acaso no tienes tu propia oficina? ―, dijo tratando de reprimir inútilmente un gruñido, después de todo ya debería estar acostumbrado a tener a Ichigo dormido en el reluciente sofá de su oficina. Aun se sorprendía de que fuera el doctor de renombre que era hoy en día; aunque dada su dedicación al trabajo no era de extrañarse. Sin embargo, esa dedicación solo era una farsa, solo un escape; que estaba consumiendo a su propia familia.

―No molestes Ishida, sabes que este es el último lugar donde alguien pensaría buscarme, además no he dormido en dos días y tu sofá es más cómodo que el mío. ―Su amigo solo cruzo sus brazos y lo miro con gesto de molestia, puesto que se dio cuenta del tono de reproche en cada una de sus palabras.

―Será mejor que cambies tu tono, Kurosaki, y mejor apunta tu acusación hacia ti mismo. Yo te di toda la semana de descanso, sin embargo, aun sigues aquí. ―Dando un certero golpe en la cabeza de su amigo―. Ve a casa, come, date una ducha, duerme y convive con tu hijo; que falta les hace a ambos. ―Termino de decir para soltar un pesado suspiro y dejarse caer en su silla. Ser administrador del Hospital de Karakura y encima lidiar con Ichigo, lo agotaba de sobremanera.

― ¿Hablar? ¿Con Kaien? Es más probable que nos liemos a golpes antes de que él quiera hablar conmigo, o que suba a su habitación sin siquiera mirarme, depende de su humor. ―Menciono con lo que parecía ser un tono de broma. Mientras decía aquello, se había acercado a la ventana de la oficina, y con las manos en sus bolsillos dirigió su vista hacia el cielo. Una vez más llovería en Karakura; como odiaba la lluvia, pero al parecer ese era el clima preferido de su pueblo últimamente, desde hace 15 años.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que, por el tono que uso en esa frase, solo era una pequeña diferencia normal entre padre e hijo; sin embargo, Ishida sabía perfectamente que no era así. Siendo amigos desde hace varios años, podía distinguir las miradas de Ichigo; porque él bien sabía que su amigo era más de miradas que de palabras, sin olvidar que _ella_ se lo había dejado en claro varias veces. Por esa razón, se atrevía a afirmar que Kurosaki se culpaba por no poder tener una buena relación con su hijo, aunque no era la primera vez que hacia eso; por eso que sospechaba que el sentimiento reflejado por esa mirada, era por algo más.

Fue entonces cuando su vista se dirigió a la fecha que se marcaba en la esquina inferior-derecha de su computadora, y en ese momento supo el verdadero significado. Solo faltaba una semana para que ese día llegara. El día en que el mundo de Kurosaki Ichigo cambio… el día en que la lluvia cayó de nuevo, inundando todo a su alrededor, y lo peor fue que _nadie lo evito_.

\\\\\ 0 /

Estaba furioso, esa intrusa había entrado en terreno prohibido. Solo había salido por un par de horas para poder aclarar su mente y lo primero que encuentra al regresar, es a la chica merodeando como si fuera su propia casa; pero de todos los lugares a los cuales tenia completo acceso, ella había decidido entrar precisamente a _esa_ habitación y, por si fuera poco, estuvo a punto de tocar _ese_ objeto.

― ¿No te enseñaron a no merodear en casas ajenas? ―Cuestiono soltando su mano en el proceso, a pesar de todo no quería ser un salvaje y causar daño a la chica―. Tomas demasiadas confianzas, así que explícate, antes de que decida sacarte de aquí. ―Sentenció con voz firme y cruzando los brazos, esa chica estaba colmándole la paciencia.

―No tienes que ser tan grosero y salvaje Kaien. ―Expreso mientras se tallaba la muñeca que le había tomado con más fuerza de la necesaria, no es como si fuera delicada ni nada―. Cuando desperté no estabas ahí, así que comencé a buscarte y decidí comenzar por las habitaciones que se encontraban más cerca.

Suspiro rendido, en verdad no quería pelear con la chica y mucho menos por _esa_ cosa, porque era posible que ella comenzara a preguntar cosas que no estaba dispuesto a responder. ―Como sea, veo que ya estas recuperada así que creo que has estado en mi casa lo suficiente. ―Sentenció de tal forma que quedará claro que le estaba diciendo que se fuera de la forma más amable que sabía decir―. Toma tu espada y sal por la puerta.

―Espera, eso es muy mal educado de tu parte y al menos deberías invitarme algo de comer. ―Protesto con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. En verdad tenía mucha hambre sin mencionar que debía preguntarle sobre la dirección que estaba buscando, así que decidió relajar su postura―. Además necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un lugar, puesto que es mi primera vez en el mundo humano y tú eres un humano que puede verme. ―Sus ojos tomaron un brillo de entusiasmo y decisión; y que por una extraña razón, Kaien supo que no podría negarse.

―De acuerdo ―susurro rendido―, pero primero debes responder a todas mis preguntas y me refiero a todas. ¿Está claro? ―Apunto con su dedo como clara sentencia de que debía hacer lo que le pedía, a cambio, recibió una señal estilo saludo militar a lo cual solo rodo los ojos y se fue directo la cocina seguido de cerca por la chica, preguntándose si no se estaba volviendo loco de verdad.

\\\\\ 0 /

Una vez en la cocina y habiendo preparado una comida decente para la chica; gracias a las enseñanzas de su tía Yuzu, ambos se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro. ―Bien, primero creo que deberías comenzar por explicar exactamente quién eres y que fue eso de anoche. ―Fue la primer interrogante de Kaien, que aun trataba de explicarse a sí mismo el por qué aún tiene a Masaki frente a él y no llevarla a un psiquiátrico.

Por su parte, Masaki devoraba la comida frente a ella sin importarle los modales aprendidos con los Kuchiki, después de todo solo Kaien la estaba viendo, no había nadie más que la reprendiera, y en verdad tenía hambre así que no importaba la etiqueta. ―Ya te lo dije, soy una _shinigami_ que se encarga de guiar a las almas a la Sociedad de Almas y de purificar a los _Hollows._ ― Esa fue su rápida respuesta, sencilla y directa al punto, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por dar esa breve explicación. En ese momento ya había terminado su comida y bebía con más tranquilidad su jugo.

 _Shinigami_ , esa palabra se encontraba vagamente en la mente de Kaien, recordaba que su abuelo le contaba historias sobre ellos al igual que lo había leído alguna vez entre uno de los tantos libros de su tío. Sin embargo, había desechado esas historias como simples fantasías, simples cuentos de hadas sacados de la mente de un viejo que solo tenía un único nieto al cual quería impresionar, razón por la cual había dejado en el olvido todo eso, aun cuando contaba con la habilidad de ver fantasmas. Pero ahora tenía a un _shinigami_ frente a él; una chica pequeña, de cabello largo y negro, y ojos de un brillante color marrón claro.

Aunque su parte racional se negaba a creer las palabras de Masaki, si lo analizaba, sería más ilógico no creerlo dado a que él mismo lo había presenciado. Así que con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, trataba de recordar las historias que le habían contado y que él mismo había leído.

― ¿Qué sucede? Acaso, ¿no habías oído antes de la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Cómo es así? Si tú puedes verme a mí, a los _Hollows_ y a los fantasmas―, dijo sorprendida, aunque ella no tenía idea de que era lo que sabían los humanos acerca de su mundo puesto que ella misma tampoco conocía casi nada del mundo humano.

―A decir verdad, mi abuelo me contaba historias de ustedes, los _shinigamis_ , cuando yo era pequeño y de igual forma el esposo de mi tía poseía libros llenos de información acerca de lo que tú llamas Sociedad de Almas, pero ¿sabes que es lo grandioso de las historias? ―Cuestionó Kaien a Masaki, sonriendo de forma burlona esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, a lo cual ella solo negó con la cabeza.― Que son exactamente eso, historias, siempre las creí un cuento de hadas, puras fantasías. Pero el que tú estés aquí, significa que yo estaba equivocado, o ya me volví completamente loco―, suspiro cansinamente decidiendo no preguntar más sobre su origen, después de todo, era algo que ya sabía; aunque no lo recordará exactamente. Pero mejor sería no involucrarse mucho, al fin y al cabo solo la ayudaría, y después esperaba no volver a verla.

―Ahora que parece que ya terminaste de hablar, entonces es hora de decirte mi petición. ―Comenzó a buscar entre la manga de su _shihakushō,_ cuando encontró el papel, lo extendió hasta Kaien y cambio su semblante por uno más serio―. Necesito que me lleves a esa dirección, me dijeron que aquí encontraré las respuestas que estoy buscando. ―Termino su frase bajando la mirada, esperaba que Kaien supiera donde se encontraba el lugar y pudiera llevarla hasta ahí.

Kaien tomo el papel entre sus manos para observar la dirección; la conocía, estaba cerca de ahí para su fortuna. Observó a Masaki y sus rápidos cambios de humor, preguntándose de qué podría tratarse lo que estaba buscando, que hacía que su semblante cambiara tan repentinamente. Una vez más se dedicó a observarla porque, contrario a su apariencia y a lo que él mismo pensara, algo dentro de sí lo hacía querer ayudarla y saber porque sus ojos tenían ese semblante de tristeza a pesar del comportamiento que había mostrado en las pocas horas que tienen de conocerse. En cierta forma, esa mirada recordaba haberla visto en sí mismo, cuando era pequeño y las preguntas sobre sus padres invadían su mente. También busco respuestas pero esas respuestas, más bien, _esa fotografía,_ hizo que deseará seguir viviendo en la ignorancia.

Abriendo levemente sus ojos, se descubrió a sí mismo deseando que Masaki no pasara por lo mismo que él, no quería ver esa mirada en su rostro por una extraña razón que no comprendía. ―Entonces, ¿conoces el lugar? ―La voz de Masaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se enfocó, una vez más, en ella y en cómo había cambiado de nuevo de expresión; ahora se mostraba decidida y esperanzada, ella deseaba saber las respuestas a su cuestionamiento. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para impedírselo? Solo esperaba no arrepentirse después.

―Sí, lo conozco y te llevaré a ese lugar. ―Se permitiría rendirse solo por esta vez a la petición de una completa desconocida, sonriendo levemente y relajándose al fin, deseando que lo que encontrara fuera mejor de lo que él descubrió, y esperaba que así fuera, si eso le permitiría seguir viendo esa sonrisa que Masaki ahora le dedicaba.

\\\\\ 0 /

Uryu Ishida era un hombre calmado, de lógica, que prefería pensar antes de actuar o hablar y todos aquellos que lo conocían sabían que él casi nunca mostraba signos de perder la paciencia ni mucho menos levantaba su voz. Aun cuando se encontraba en situaciones de tensión, siempre sabía cómo mantener la tranquilidad para poder pensar con frialdad y resolver dichas situaciones. Pero cuando esa situación llevaba por nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, el honorable administrador del gran Hospital de Karakura, perdía completamente los estribos y sus amigos, y hasta sus simples conocidos sabían que lo más inteligente era alejarse de Ishida cuando eso pasaba.

Así que, encerrado en su oficina y habiendo dado órdenes especificas a su secretaria de no ser molestado, se atrevió a recordar la discusión que tuvo con Ichigo cuando se encontraba en su oficina, hace apenas una hora, mientras entre los dedos de su mano jugaba con un cigarro sin encender.

― _Kurosaki_ ― _, hablo de manera pausada, tratando de tener cuidado, puesto que sabía que estaba por meterse en terreno peligroso_ ―. _No crees que ya es momento de que hables con Kaien sobre…_ ― _Se detuvo antes de poder articular su nombre, sabía de primera mano que a Ichigo le dolía profundamente la sola mención del nombre, incluso a él mismo le dolía mencionarla, después de todo, también se había convertido en una gran amiga suya ni que decir de su esposa_.

― _Ya están por cumplirse los 15 años desde, ese día. Orihime y yo creemos que ya es momento de hablar con Kaien; por favor Kurosaki._ ― _Pidió de forma un tanto suplicante. Después de todo, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera lo posible para salvar a Ichigo de la pena que llevaba sobre sus hombros y no sólo a él, puesto que todos, de distintas formas, también cargaban con dicha pena, porque en vez de ayudarlo a parar la lluvia en su interior, habían decidido ahogarse con él; trayendo como resultado el sentimiento de culpa que residía dentro de sus corazones._

― _Dime, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos?_ ― _Desde el momento en que Ishida dijo su nombre de esa manera, sabía que algo así saldría de sus labios, por lo tanto, se volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido y semblante sombrío_ ― _. No hay nada que Kaien deba saber que no sepa ya, así que te pido que dejes el tema._ ― _Sentenció de manera que Ishida se quedará callado, pero sabía que no sería así, puesto que, ya imaginaban que solo terminarían a los gritos o a los golpes, dependiendo que tanto decidiera hablar Uryu._

― _Deja de decir eso; tú, yo y todos sabemos que ya es hora de que Kaien sepa toda la verdad, debe conocer su origen, saber quién es él en verdad. Pero sobre todo, es hora de que hables de ella._ ― _Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo, por el bien de Kaien y por la memoria de ella; así que usaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, aún si significaba echar sal en la herida_ ―. ¿ _Crees que es justo para Kaien? ¿Para Orihime? ¿Para… Rukia? Dime, Kurosaki, ¿qué crees que Rukia sentiría al verte de esta manera?_

 _Por su parte, Ichigo estaba perdido, nunca se imaginó que Uryu se atrevería a nombrar a Rukia, mucho menos que lo usara para atacarlo, después de todo, nadie había dicho su nombre frente a él porque sabían lo doloroso que era hablar de ella, aun si soñará todos los días con todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, no significa que soporte hablar de ella sin que las lagrimas quisieran brotar de sus ojos o que un nudo se forme en su garganta._

― _Ella no deseaba esta vida para ti, mucho menos para Kaien._ ― _Al ver que Ichigo parecía perderse en su mundo y no daba señales de reaccionar, decidió que era tiempo de alzar la voz_ ―. _¡Maldición Kurosaki! ¡Estas destruyendo la familia por la que ella se sacrificó! No fuiste capaz de cuidar el amor que ella te dejo._ ― _Tal vez no era justo culparlo de todo, porque no era el único que había en esa situación y además había perdido al amor de su vida; pero Ichigo era el único que podía arreglar las cosas por completo, él solo le daría un empujón._

― _Tienes razón Ishida_ ― _susurró de forma derrotada y con la mirada baja_ ―, _todo es mi culpa._ ― _Uryu estaba sorprendido con esa afirmación, la verdad, no esperaba que Ichigo cediera tan rápido a sus palabras, en especial cuando en el pasado, alguien se había atrevido a tratar de hacerlo reaccionar de una forma más fuerte sin conseguirlo_ ― _. Es por eso que te pido, que no vuelvas a decir algo que ya se. Rukia ya no está aquí, lo sé mejor que nadie, por esa razón, la madre de Kaien es Orihime, y eso es lo único que él tiene que saber._ ― _Lo último que supo Ishida, fue que Ichigo había abandonado su oficina tras escuchar el estridente sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza._

Lanzó con infinita frustración el cigarro hacia el bote de basura, eso había sido mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado. Creyó, ingenuamente, que Ichigo al fin reaccionaría, pero toda la discusión obtuvo el efecto contrario y solo logro hundirlo aún más, incluido él mismo.

Tomo entre sus manos el portarretrato que yacía en la esquina de su escritorio, donde reposaba una fotografía de su familia. Había sido tomada hace casi 8 años atrás; en ella se encontraba su esposa, Orihime Ishida, con un vientre que demostraba sus casi 9 meses de embarazo, estaba sentada en el sofá de la estancia de su hermosa casa, frente a ella y recargando su cabeza de manera que una de sus orejas quedaba pegada a su vientre, se encontraba un pequeño de unos 7 años, cabello naranja, piel lechosa y unos enigmáticos ojos color violeta.

Recordaba ese día, siempre se la pasaba nervioso y alerta esperando el momento en que su bebé viniera al mundo. Además, también Orihime al fin le había dicho el género de su bebé; niña, estaba esperando una hija que él amaba desde el momento en que descubrieron que su esposa estaba embarazada, y no era el único, el pequeño Kaien reflejaba completa alegría por la llegada de, a quien el niño consideraba, su pequeña hermana.

Dejando la foto en su lugar, llevo su vista hacia el techo, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, si hubiera tenido más decisión. Es por eso que no podía culpar del todo a Ichigo, porque él hizo lo mismo, Orihime, Chad, sus demás amigos, incluso la propia familia de Kurosaki, todos creyeron que hacían lo correcto. Que equivocados estaban, porque las sonrisas que Kaien mostraba, que ellos creyeron reales, no lo eran, eran falsas, esas sonrisas eran para una vida que no era la suya.

Esperaba que Rukia llegará a perdonarlo, por hacer que Kaien sonriera a alguien que no era su madre, que cuidará a alguien que no era su verdadera hermana; deseaba que Rukia lo perdonará, por haber _robado_ a _su hijo_ _._

* * *

Traté de escribir este capitulo de forma más elaborada, luego de estar leyendo muuuucho sobre las reglas de redacción, pero no se si habré mejorado, eso solo lo deciden ustedes :)

Espero que hayan comprendido más de que va todo esto xD, y que no odien a nadie, todos aquí tendrán sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron. Me despido por ahora, trataré de actualizar un poco más seguido mientras tenga la lap de mi cuñada XD. P.D. Alguna falta de ortografía haganmelo saber por favor :)


	4. Piezas de Rompecabezas

Hola chicos. No aún no dejaré esta historia, quiero terminarla. Agradezco a aquellos a los que la leen, aunque no dejen comentarios, no los culpo, incluso yo soy así, así que no puedo exigirles, con que lean y les guste, me doy más que servida. Agradezco nuevamente a los follow y favoritos que mencione en el episodio anterior, especialmente a MikeRyder16, me alegra que me hagas saber que sigues aquí c: , a katiti por tu comentario, follow y favorito,a nelielle18 por su follow y favorito, y a 2 por el favorito, es bueno saber que tengo nuevas lectoras c:

Este episodio lo tenía planeado como flashback IchiRuki, pero, quería poner más de Masaki y Kaien, y dar entrada a un nuevo personaje. En el próximo si pondré IchiRuki y algo de HitsuKarin, dando un poco más de entrada a lo que ocurrió hace 15 años. Sin más, espero disfruten la lectura.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Titte Kubo, que nos hará esperar más por estar enfermo, que se recupere pronto. Los personajes Oc y la historia son enteramente míos y solo publico aquí, por el momento, ya decidiré después si hacerlo en Wattpad.

Aclaraciones/advertencias: _FlashBack_ , OcC en los personajes, /O\\\ Cambio de escenario.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PIEZAS DE ROMPECABEZAS**

Se encontraba mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana hacia la pista de deportes de su escuela, las clase de literatura era demasiado aburrida para su gusto además que solo era un repaso de la semana pasada. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con Masaki, ya que desde que la dejo con ese sombrerero loco sacado de un libro de cuentos, la chica se había esfumado, suponía que logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Era lo mejor, podía regresar a su vida tranquila sin preocuparse de esas cosas de _shinigamis._ Además, aun no entendía su obsesión con el pasado de su madre, ya que por lo que contó en el poco trayecto hacia esa rara tienda, llevaba una buena vida siendo hija de un noble, aunque no entendía ni una palabra de eso.

 _―_ _Mi padre es muy estricto, aunque entiendo un poco su posición, después de todo es líder de uno de los clanes más importantes en toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero a veces siento que me esconde cosas ―Estaba perdido, la chica no había parado de hablar desde que salieron de su casa, ya sabía, sin pedirlo, que había 13 escuadrones encargados de diferentes áreas tanto en el mundo humano como en la Sociedad de Almas, cada uno con un capitán y un vice-capitán, que Masaki no había tenido que estar en la academia pero ella insistió, que conoce a todos los altos mandos con los cuales tiene una buena relación ya que le dijo los gustos y nombres de cada uno, que su tío de nombre Renji era un amante de los tatuajes y que fue quien le había dado la dirección a la cual se dirigían, y que ella pertenecía al escuadrón 6 donde su padre era capitán y su tío vice-capitán y otras cosas más; en conclusión, era una niña mimada. Aunque posiblemente esa era su forma de aquellos que la apreciaban de compensar la falta de su madre, algo que él no podría entender, puesto que había crecido con ambos, aunque más con su madre que con su padre._

 _―_ _Sé qué extraña a mi madre, aunque no lo demuestre, varias veces he logrado ver que se la pasa contemplando su retrato, su mirada se suaviza pero también parece atormentado, no lo sé, siento tanta tristeza cuando veo esa mirada ―susurró despacio, como recordando esa mirada―, esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales estoy aquí, quiero saber todo sobre mi madre y él no va a contarme nada. ―Finalizó todo su relato, sin embargo Kaien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y no era para menos, ya que por lo que Masaki acaba de contar, ella ama mucho a su padre, ¿acaso no podía conformarse con eso?_

 _―_ _Kaien… Kaien… ¡Kaien! ―Le dio un puntapié en la pierna, para que le prestara atención, ella estaba contando algo importante y él no prestaba atención―. Estoy llamándote, asiente con la cabeza al menos, no has dicho nada, solo estas ignorándome. ―El chico frotaba su pierna dañada y decía un gran repertorio de insultos, mientras que algunas personas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban como si estuviera loco, otros con pena porque al parecer se tropezó al no prestar atención._

 _―_ _¡Estás loca! Maldita enana, gruñona y habladora, todavía que estoy ayudándote me pagas de esta forma. ―Mientras tanto las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar cosas acerca de su estado mental, dándose cuenta al fin de la situación. Se enderezó con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y camino rápido lejos de ahí, seguido de las burlas de Masaki, razón por la cual se había recordado que él debió de parecer un completo loco al maldecir al aire, después de todo, nadie podía ver a la chica._

 _Después de caminar otro largo tramo, ignorando a la chica mientras ella seguía riendo en su cara, para no tener que volver a pasar vergüenza, al fin dieron con el dichoso lugar. El letrero decía que era una tienda de dulces tradicionales, pero Kaien, ya que ese lugar estaba descuidado y lejos de la zona comercial, dudada que alguien comprará en dicha tienda, es más, estaba seguro que nadie se había acercado al lugar en años. El lugar le daba un mal presentimiento, pero Masaki se veía emocionada y sin mediar peligro se había acercado a la puerta del local, tocando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta._

 _Kaien se acercó rápidamente a Masaki y tapo su boca con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra la alejaba de la puerta sosteniéndola de la cintura, al parecer la chica no estaba consciente de que cualquier persona o cosa podría salir de ahí; así que mientras forcejeaba con ella para mantenerla quieta, la puerta se abrió dejándose ver una gran silueta, perteneciente a un hombre de casi 2 metros de alto, piel morena, con bigotes, lentes y un extraño cabello trenzado. Al parecer el hombre no esperaba visitas porque sé mantuvo mucho tiempo observándolos, hasta que la voz de otro hombre los saco de su trance, haciendo que el moreno alto se hiciera a un lado, para de esa forma dejar que los chicos vieran al nuevo sujeto._

 _―_ _Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí Tessai, si son unos niños perdidos. ¿Qué los trae a esta tienda tan humilde? ―Tétrico, fue el pensamiento de Kaien al ver al hombre, en especial porque su rostro era cubierto por ese sombrero, vestía de forma tradicional y al parecer el verde era su color favorito―. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitan de este tendero?_

 _―_ _¿Usted es Urahara-san? Mi tío Renji me envió a este lugar, dijo que usted podría darme algunas respuestas ―dijo Masaki aun siendo sostenida por Kaien, pero que había logrado liberar su boca para hablar―, por favor, si usted puede ayudarme, se lo agradecería mucho. ―Urahara miraba a los chicos atentamente, logrando que una sonrisa sincera se lograra escabullir de sus labios, puesto que esa niña era el vivo retrato de su madre, y Kaien el de su padre, salvo por el color de sus ojos, pareciera que ambos se había puesto de acuerdo para decidir que rasgos compartirían de cada uno de sus padres y de esa forma, tener algo de ambos._

 _―_ _Debes ser Masaki-chan, él ya me había informado de tu llegada, aunque dijo que solo serías tú, nunca menciono de un acompañante, pero pasen, pasen, ambos son recibidos. ―Después de esas palabras, dio la vuelta y se internó dentro del local al igual que su acompañante, sin esperar palabra de los chicos, pero Kaien supo que ese era el momento de decir adiós, después de todo su intención no era involucrarse más allá, aunque le causará una extraña curiosidad saber que descubriría Masaki, se reprendió a si mismo diciéndose que debía volver a su vida de negación a su "don" y a todo lo que lo uniera a está, aun si debía despedirse de la chica para siempre, cosa que por una misteriosa razón, causo un dolor en su pecho._

 _Masaki por otro lado, tenía un sentimiento parecido, no sabía porque tenía esa opresión en su pecho al saber que debía despedirse de él, pero no quería involucrarlo en sus problemas, así que se dijo que tenía que agradecerle y sonreír para demostrarle lo mucho que había hecho por ella en esas pocas horas que compartieron juntos. ―Gracias por todo, Kaien, me alegro mucho conocerte y en verdad aprecio mucho tu ayuda, gracias a ti podre descubrir la verdad de mi madre y entenderé mejor a mi padre. Gracias. ―Masaki se había inclinado ante de él, más que para mostrarle respeto fue porque no quería mirarlo porque sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, prueba de que sus lágrimas querían salir sin permiso ni razón._

 _―_ _Cuídate mucho enana y espero que encuentres lo que buscas. ―Por impulso, había colocado su mano sobre la cabeza de Masaki, y se permitió mostrarle una sincera sonrisa en el momento que ella había alzado su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos una vez más se encontraron, marrón y violeta, y supieron que entre ellos había nacido un vínculo, pero que ellos sin saberlo, ya tenían desde hace 15 años._

Suspiro, regresando su vista hacia la profesora quien seguía parloteando, después miro su mano con atención, no entendía porque había hecho eso, ese gesto solo lo usaba para tranquilizar a su hermana pequeña, después de todo, no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto. Pero Masaki había logrado que un sentimiento de protección surgiera en él, su mirada poseía algo que lograba remover su interior, y eso lo asustaba. Con nadie sentía aquello, ni con su madre, ni su hermana, ni…, un golpe en su cabeza lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

―Te estoy hablando idiota, has estado distraído toda la clase y eso no es normal en ti, Kaien, no me digas que volviste a pelear con el tío Ichigo. ―Parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, estaba una chica de cabello rojizo corto y ojos marrones, aunque a primera vista pareciera delicada por su complexión delgada, la verdad era todo lo contrario, era poseedora de una gran fuerza puesto que estaba en el club de karate, y aunque ella dice que lo hace para seguir los pasos de su madre, Kaien sabía que era porque de esa forma le daba una golpiza a su propio padre, el cual él no conocía porque rara vez se aparecía.

― ¡No molestes Abarai, además hay más formas de llamar mi atención a parte de golpearme! ―Kaien se frotaba su adolorida cabeza, a veces se preguntaba si era un imán de golpes, porque estos aparecían a cada momento―. Definitivamente, lo que sentía por Masaki era muy diferente a lo que sentía por la chica frente a él, porque sí, Kaien Kurosaki estaba enamorado de esa golpeadora compulsiva, aunque nunca, jamás, lo admitiría.

― ¡Cuantas veces debo repetirte, que mi nombre es Mizuki Arisawa! ―Justo cuando iba a propinarle un buen golpe, escucharon como alguien gritaba con voz dulzona el apellido de Kaien, ambos chicos se quedaron quietos para reconocer de donde provenían esos gritos, hasta que uno de sus compañeros llamo su atención.

―Oye, Kurosaki, parece que una linda chica pregunta por ti. ―Informo su compañero, señalando a la ventana, y efectivamente Masaki se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada gritando a viva voz su apellido―. ¿Quién es esa chica Kaien? ¿Kaien? ―Mizuki busco a Kaien por el salón, pero ya se encontraba corriendo para detener a Masaki, al final solo atino a fruncir el ceño y a emprender una carrera para seguirlo.

― ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Buenos días! ―Masaki, quien ahora portaba un vestido de flores en lugar de su anterior traje, por el contrario, estaba ajena a lo que estaba causando y solo se alegró de ver a Kaien correr hacia ella, pero cuando él chico estaba acercándose, tomo su mano y siguió corriendo con ella para alejarla de ahí.

/0\\\\\

―Eso fue muy cruel, Kurosaki-kun, y tanto que me costó encontrar tu escuela, quería ver como es la vida de un estudiante de este mundo. ―Se habían detenido a varios metros lejos de la escuela, y Masaki comenzó a reprocharle falsamente, ya que una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es que mis amigos pudieron verte?! ¡Y deja de hablar con ese tono! ―Kaien estaba confundido, por un lado se sentía bien el volver a verla, pero por otro estaba molesto por su forma tan oportuna de aparecer y su meloso tono de voz, no sabía porque, pero le encrespaba los nervios, en especial porque no quería crear malentendidos innecesarios. Sin olvidar que también sentía curiosidad por saber lo que la chica descubrió y el por qué ahora parecía que todos podían verla.

―Eso es algo muy simple, Urahara-san me dio este artefacto ―dijo Masaki emocionada mientras le enseñaba una pulsera que portaba en su muñeca derecha―, con esto, las demás personas pueden verme y así podré estar un poco más de tiempo en este mundo y sobre mi forma de hablar, deberías sentirte orgulloso, estuve estudiando toda la noche para aprender.

―Esa no es nuestra forma de hablar, pero por otro lado, que significa eso de que estarás más tiempo en este mundo, ¿acaso ese tipo no te dijo nada? ―Otra vez se sentía confundido, de nuevo surgía en él ese sentimiento de alegría al saber que Masaki estaría más tiempo a su lado, aunque por otro lado seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que debía volver a su vida tranquila, pero ese sentimiento sin nombre era más fuerte, y eso lo asustaba aún más.

―Me dijo lo mismo que mi tío, debo de seguir buscando ―declaró inflando las mejillas, aparentando ser aún más una niña pequeña―, pero ahora tengo más pistas, así que no creas que fui a tu escuela por ti, si no que la pista que me dio Urahara-san me llevo hasta allí, al parecer, mi madre estuvo en ese lugar cuando trabajaba aquí. ―Se sentía muy feliz de saber algo más del pasado de su madre, además se alegraba que casualmente Kaien también estudiara ahí, de esa manera podría pedir su ayuda para poder moverse en el mundo humano, aunque aún no entendía del todo como es que Urahara sabía justamente que él se encontraba en esa escuela y hasta le indico hacia qué lugar debía gritar a todo pulmón―. Pero ya que te encontré, entonces vas a ayudarme porque hay varios lugares a los que debo ir pero no sé cómo.

― ¿Acaso soy guía de turistas? También soy un chico de preparatoria ocupado, no puedo ser tu niñera. ―Debía mostrarse un poco difícil, quería ayudarla pero no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil, sino ella querrá que él le cumpla cada una de sus peticiones sin rechistar y a cada momento―. Además a qué clase de lugares va a enviarte esta vez esa persona, por su apariencia no pueden ser agradables.

―Vamos Kaien, no te hagas el difícil y ayúdame, solo son un par de lugares, bueno, son algunos lugares, pero eres el único humano que conozco además de que confió en ti, por favor. ―Masaki decidió zarandear al chico del brazo y poner una mirada que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, además de lo que dijo era cierto, aunque conociera a otro humano, no creía poder confiar de la misma manera que lo hacía con Kaien, incluso desconfiaba un poco de Urahara y su gente, pero como era conocido de su tío, no le quedo de otra―. Si no lo haces, no dejaré de ir a molestarte a tu escuela ―sonrió con malicia―, y con el tono que no te gusta, gritaré a los cuatro vientos, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun ―gritaba con tono meloso, mientras, después de soltarlo, caminaba alrededor de él―, Kurosaki-kun, ayúdame Kurosaki-kun.

―Bien, bien, ya es suficiente, te ayudaré, pero deja de usar ese tono que me encrespa los nervios. ―Kaien ya había soportado suficiente, así que decidió callarla poniendo su mano sobre su boca, mientras la tenía en un abrazo forzado, es decir, él tras ella, con una mano sobre su boca y la otra rodeando su cintura, sin darle importancia a la posición en la que se encontraban, solo quería callarla antes de que le diera dolor de cabeza. Ambos sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a ellos lo suficiente, aunque no logro escuchar ni una palabra de la conversación.

―Creí que no tendrías muchas amigas, pero veo que me equivoque, Kaien. ―Mizuki estaba detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, aunque al principio había perdido el rastro el chico, los gritos de la chica lograron llegar a sus oídos y al fin pudo dar con ambos. Mientras los chicos se habían quedado quietos en su lugar. Kaien fue el primero en reaccionar y quito sus brazos de Masaki y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―Mizuki, ella es… es… mi vecina, más bien una vecina de antes, acaba de volver y quiere que le ayude con unas cosas, después de todo hace años que no había venido a la ciudad. ―Reía nerviosamente, mientras daba palmadas en la cabeza de Masaki, esperando que ella le siguiera la corriente para que Mizuki le creyera.

―Mucho gusto en conocerte Mizuki-san, mi nombre es Masaki Kuchiki, soy una vecina de la infancia de Kurosaki-kun ―decía con ese tono fingido, mientras le hacia una exagerada reverencia―, y justo ahora estaba ofreciéndome su ayuda para volver a conocer la ciudad, Kurosaki-kun es muy amable. ―Kaien tenía una vena palpitándole en su cien derecha, y apretaba los dientes luciendo una forzada sonrisa, deseando golpear a Masaki.

―Mucho gusto, Masaki-san ―respondió extrañada de la actitud de la chica frente suyo―, aunque es raro que no nos hayamos conocido antes, dado que soy su amiga desde la infancia porque nuestros padres son amigos. ―Kaien casi se va para atrás al olvidar tan importante detalle y la sonrisa que le devolvía su amiga, le decía que no le creía ni media palabra, por lo tanto, sabía que lo interrogaría después cuando estuvieran a solas, mayor razón para no separarse de Masaki.

―Eso era porque casi no permanecía en casa por ser muy enfermiza, usualmente me la pasaba dentro de un hospital, por esa razón nos tuvimos que mudar, pero eso no impidió que Kurosaki-kun me brindara su amistad. ―La vena en la cien de Kaien cada vez palpitaba más, preguntándose quien le había enseñado a ser tan mala actriz, porque dudaba que alguien creyera esas lagrimas falsas y ese cuento sacado de una telenovela barata. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Mizuki la miraba conmovida y apenada, al parecer había caído con esa pésima actuación. No sabía si estar aún más molesto o agradecido con Masaki por la historia.

―Ya veo, lamento si soné algo grosera, es soló que me sorprendió, después de todo Kaien es tan maleducado y borde que no puedo creer que conozca a una chica tan linda como tú ―su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más dulce, señalando que en verdad le creía―, es una pena que te hayas mudado, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes. ―Mizuki se dio cuenta que había sido una tonta al usar ese tono de reproche antes, es solo que al ver a Kaien tan cómodamente con Masaki había removido algo en su interior, después de todo siempre creyó que ella era la única, aparte de su hermana, con la cual tenía una estrecha relación. Se reprendió a sí misma, casi parecía una novia celosa; el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, así que se excusó un momento para leer el mensaje.

Mientras, Kaien quería matar a Masaki con la mirada, aunque la chica parecía no darse cuenta o lo ignoraba intencionadamente con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus labios. Si, había resuelto el malentendido, pero ella lo había creado en un principio; se preguntaba de cuál de sus padres había sacado la capacidad de inventar historias en un instante y, lo que es más asombroso, que se las creyeran sin preguntar ni protestar. Él mismo había intentado eso muchas veces para excusar las horas de su llegada a su viejo, pero nunca funcionaba, siempre terminaba con un chichón en la cabeza y escuchando a su padre decir que era pésimo actor igual que su madre, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, su madre nunca había recurrido a esos métodos y lo más extraño era, que las pocas veces que su padre le dijo aquello, su semblante cambiaba y dejaba de reprenderlo, casi como si se transportará a otro lugar. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Mizuki regreso con ellos.

―Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, era mi madre, al parecer el bastardo de Abarai ha regresado a la ciudad. ―Tuvo que explicar con detalle debido a la mirada de interrogación de Kaien, puesto que ella no quería ventilar sus problemas a alguien que acaba de conocer, pero siendo amiga del chico y alguien "nueva" en la ciudad, no creyó que hubiera problema de que Masaki fuera diciendo sus problemas a todo el mundo, además, no parecía ese tipo de chica. Así que se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de manos y se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa. Tenía cuentas que arreglar con aquel que decía llamarse su padre, después de todo, esta vez se fue por más tiempo y sin dar señales de vida, si, en definitiva, iba a darle una gran golpiza.

Masaki se quedó quieta mirando por donde la chica se fue corriendo, algo le decía que esa chica le recordaba a alguien, pero ella siempre fue pésima cuando de recordar rostros se trataba, así que se resignó y dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, mientras Kaien hacia lo mismo. Pero en cuanto en su mente resonó el apellido _Abarai_ , detuvo su caminar y giro su cabeza hacia la dirección donde Mizuki se fue, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera organizar sus ideas la voz de Kaien, la saco de sus pensamientos.

―Enana, si no te apresuras, me iré y no te ayudaré en tu búsqueda. ―Masaki regreso su vista hacia a él, dándose cuenta que ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. ―Oye, espera, y no me digas enana, poste eléctrico ―. Y entre discusiones se alejaron de lugar, y Masaki olvido por completo lo que tenía en la mente. Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención y dejado que sus ideas cobrarán sentido, habría sabido desde ese instante que esa chica era otra pieza del rompecabezas que trataba de resolver, que era otra víctima más de la lluvia que hace 15 años había inundado a muchos corazones.

* * *

Si les agrado la historia no tengan miedo de escribir sus opiniones, lo mismo para el caso contrario o las sugerencias. Trataré de actualizar más rápido la próxima, y además de que tengo planeado un fic IchiRuki que esta en proceso de escritura c:

Sin más, se me cuidan.


	5. Un pasado contigo I

Otro capitulo salido del horno. Esta vez tarde menos y es que la inspiración esta a mil xD. En fin, vuelvo a agradecer a los que leen esta historia, y una vez más agradezco a katiti y a MikeRyder16 por dejarme sus comentarios. Katiti con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que aquí quedará un poquito más claro lo de Rukia y en cuanto a Aizen, aún tengo mis dudas sobre si hacerlo responsable o no, dependerá de la inspiración. Espero no decepcionarlas con el pequeño momento HitsuKarin, después se verá más de ellos.

DISCLAIRMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Titte Kubo, yo solo hago uso de ellos por mero entretenimiento. Los personajes Oc y la historia si es de mi autoría..

Aclaraciones: _Flashback,_ un poco de OcC en los personajes, \\\\\o/ cambio de escenario.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UN PASADO CONTIGO I**

 _―_ _Ichigo, idiota, despierta o vas a llegar tarde. ―La chica por más que lo movía y hablaba, no se despertaba, entonces decidió que la mejor forma de despertarlo era darle un buen golpe, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, después de todo se había pasado toda la noche cazando Hollows para que él pudiera hacer sus deberes y no escuchar sus quejas. Así que ideo una forma mejor para despertarlo, con una sonrisa burlona se acercó a su oído y susurro de forma un tanto lúgubre―. Dispérsate, Senbonzakura._

 _―_ _¡No, Byakuya, no me burlaré de esa cosa, ni tampoco de ese espantoso conejo! ―Ichigo despertó sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama con las manos en alto y con respiración agitada, mientras Rukia se doblaba de la risa al ver el rostro pálido del shinigami sustituto, fue entonces que al oírla, él se dio cuenta que había sido una broma de la enana―. Maldita enana, quieres que me dé un infarto, lo sé, un día de estos vas a matarme con alguna de tus estúpidas bromas. ―Después del susto, Ichigo comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, mientras Rukia seguía riéndose de él―. Oye, Rukia, estoy hablándote, para ya, no es gracioso._

 _―_ _Claro que es gracioso, idiota, la próxima vez te tomaré una foto y le daré una copia a tu padre y otra a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. ―Aunque parecía que ya había recuperado la compostura, aún una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro, mientras Ichigo solo gruñía pero se percató de que la chica aún estaba en forma shinigami, al parecer otra vez había decidido ir a cazar Hollows por sí misma y, aunque sabía que Rukia era fuerte, es algo que no le gustaba. Al principio eran solo ellos dos, luego se unieron Ishida, Chad e Inoue, luego, era dependiendo de quien se encontraba en Karakura patrullando, y después de las guerras y demás, volvieron a ser ellos, pero solo duró hasta que los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad habían comenzado. Aunque sabía que ella lo hacía para no sobrecargarlo de responsabilidades, él hubiera preferido salir para mantener un ojo sobre ella, más ahora, que habían dado un gran paso._

 _―_ _Rukia ―susurró suavemente su nombre y tomo una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, y deposito un pequeño beso en ella―, lo siento, se supone que deberíamos hacer el trabajo juntos, pero he dejado que lo hagas tu sola, por eso yo… ―Mientras Ichigo le decía aquellas dulces palabras, a Rukia comenzaba a palpitarle una vena en su cien, aunque le gustaba que fuera amable con ella y tuviera esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, no le gustaba que se disculpará por una decisión que ella tomo y sobre todo, no le gustaba ver ese rostro de lamentación en él, así que le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza antes de que Ichigo continuara con su monologo._

 _―_ _Idiota, ¿cuánto más debo decirte que lo hago porque quiero?, es mi decisión Ichigo, así que quita esa estúpida cara. Estoy aquí para apoyarte, si tú no puedes hacer algo, yo lo haré por ti. ―Con eso, Rukia había acallado todas las protestas por parte de él y el golpe pasó a segundo plano, eso era mejor que una declaración de amor, con esas simples palabras, Ichigo ya estaba a sus pies._

 _―_ _Siempre eres muy habladora, enana. ―Sin haberlo notado, Ichigo había atraído a Rukia. Mientras él seguía sentado en la cama rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, ella estaba de pie frente a él y sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros, cada vez más cerca, sus alientos chocaban y sus labios se rozaban mientras sus ojos se habían cerrado. Ichigo estaba impaciente por probar los labios de la shinigami, pero solo sintió un golpe en sus labios y el peso del cuerpo de Rukia sobre el suyo. ―Rukia… Rukia… ―La llamó extrañado, sin recibir respuesta, así que alejándola con delicadeza un poco de él, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba profundamente dormida, así que una sonrisa surco sus labios y con cuidado, la recostó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con su colcha, depositando un dulce beso en su frente―. Descansa, Rukia Kurosaki. ―Que importaba si Byakuya lo había amenazado en medio de varios pétalos de sakura o que Renji lo había perseguido por todo la Sociedad de Almas con Zabimaru, o incluso que Uryu y Tatsuki le hayan llamado loco por casarse a los 18 y aun estando en medio de su último año, pero eso y más habría soportado con tal de tener a Rukia a su lado, cualquier cosa valía la pena si estaban juntos._

 _\\\\\0/_

 _Era una hermosa tarde de febrero en Karakura, aunque un poco fría pero eso parecía no importarle mucho a una chica pequeña de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas, quien caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin percatase que, aunque llevaba abrigo, pantalones de lana y botas, no llevaba bufanda ni guantes. Rukia detuvo su andar a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la preparatoria de Karakura, una brisa fría había soplado haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación. Se llevó las manos cerca de su boca y expulso un poco de su aliento con el objetivo de darles un poco de calor._

 _Antes no hubiera tenido necesidad de hacer eso, puesto que el clima frío era parte de ella, pero ahora que cada vez era más humana que shinigami, ya no podía soportar el frío de la misma manera así que se reprendió internamente por haber estado tan absorta que olvido los guantes y bufanda, aunque esto solo era temporal en lo que su alma se amoldaba por completo a su_ _gigai especial,_ _cortesía de Urahara._

 _Urahara, ahora es cuando sus palabras comenzaban a procesarse en su cabeza. Toda la semana se había sentido muy mal, mareos, náuseas y vómitos; Ichigo le había recomendado que fuera a la sociedad de almas con Isane o al menos que consultara a Urahara, pero ella se negó, alegando que solo era parte del proceso de adaptarse al gigai, en especial cuando era encargado de convertirla en humana pero sin perder sus poderes de shinigami. Aunque la verdad era que no quería ir, porque temía que le dijeran que debía reposar y tomar medicamentos, ella no quería eso en especial porque dentro de unos días se sabrían los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio, e Ichigo ya estaba lo suficiente ansioso e histérico como para agregarle tener que preocuparse por ella._

 _Así que resistió toda la semana, hasta que el día esperado llego. Aquella mañana había despertado tarde y solo se encontró con una nota de Ichigo, diciendo que se quedará a descansar y después él le decía los resultados, pero ella no era buena esperando. Justo cuando estaba por colocarse los guantes y la bufanda, recibió una llamada de Urahara, diciéndole que debía ir a la tienda en ese instante para hablar acerca de unos grandes cambios en el gigai. Su tono de seriedad y preocupación la asustaron, así que sin dar respuesta, salió corriendo a toda prisa a la tienda, su corazón bombeando a mil, manteniendo la esperanza de que lo que fuera tuviera solución. Con cada paso que daba sentía como si los planes de una vida al lado de Ichigo se esfumaran de entre sus dedos._

 _Había terminado de recorrer los pocos metros que le faltaban para estar al fin en la entrada de la preparatoria, podía ver desde su posición, como todos los alumnos de último año se amontonaban frente a la paleta de anuncios, esperando encontrar su nombre en una de las tantas listas, para al fin poder respirar tranquilos. Hace un par de horas, ella también estaba igual de ansiosa, pero ahora su mente era ocupada por otras preocupaciones._

 _Bajo su mirada hacia su vientre y coloco sus manos en ese lugar, tenía miedo, miedo por Ichigo, una cosa era aceptar la locura de casarse aun él siendo tan joven y con mucho por delante, pero otra cosa muy distinta era esta situación. No se arrepentía, todo lo contrario, ella estaba feliz, se sentía completa, pero no podía evitar pensar que, una vez más, estaba interponiéndose en la vida de Ichigo, esto era un paso mucho más grande, sin mencionar, que había varios riesgos al ser, todavía, un alma en un gigai._

 _―_ _¡Rukia-chan! ―Se sobresaltó un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que Inoue había llegado hasta ella hasta que sintió los brazos de la muchacha a su alrededor, señal de que la estaba abrazando―. Pasamos, pasamos, ahora todos somos universitarios, somos increíbles._

 _―_ _Inoue-san, estas sofocando a Kuchiki, digo Kurosaki, déjala respirar. ―Uryu también había llegado hasta ellas, y no era el único, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro y el mismo Ichigo, estaban a su lado._

 _―_ _Enana, te dije que yo te diría los resultados cuando volviera, debiste quedarte a descansar, estas pálida. ―Ichigo había puesto una mano sobre su cabeza y se había inclinado para verla a los ojos, de esa forma detectaba que ella no le mintiera. Pero Rukia al sentir la presión sobre ella, decidió que era suficiente, así que con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en su pierna, haciendo que él se doblara para poder tallar la parte afectada ―. Maldita enana, todavía que me preocupo por ti._

 _―_ _Calla idiota, y deja de insinuar que soy débil, se cuidarme, además, estaba cansada de estar encerrada sin nada que hacer. Si fueras considerado, debiste esperar a que despertara y hubiéramos venido juntos. ―Tal vez de esa forma, ella no tendría tanto miedo, si él hubiera estado a su lado cuando Urahara le dio la noticia, tal vez, se sentiría mejor, ahora no sabía cómo decírselo._

 _―_ _Mi bella Kuchiki, aún estas a tiempo de separarte de ese insensible de Ichigo y estar con alguien tan apuesto y considerado como yo. ―Keigo había logrado pararse frente a ella y tomado sus manos entre las suyas, declarando, una vez más, su devoción por ella, haciendo que Rukia riera nerviosa._

 _―_ _¡Es Kurosaki! ―Milagrosamente Ichigo se había recuperado, logrando darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a su amigo, haciendo que volara muy lejos de su esposa―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que te entre en la cabeza? Deja de coquetear con ella y consigue una novia. ―Y así, una vez más Keigo e Ichigo se enfrascaban en una guerra verbal para hacer entender al otro, cosa que siempre acababa con Keigo todo golpeado._

 _Rukia los miraba divertida, Ichigo era un celoso sin remedio, aun cuando sabía que Keigo solo bromeaba, siempre terminaban a los gritos, insultos y golpes. Mientras esos dos seguían en sus asuntos, y una Tatsuki muy cabreada trataba de hacer que se callaran, Rukia sintió una mirada sobre ella, así que se volteó descubriendo que Uryu la miraba de manera analítica, como buscando algo. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que él ya lo había descubierto, después de todo, era el mejor al momento de detectar la energía espiritual, así que debería estar sacando conclusiones en su cabeza sobre aquella energía que emanaba de ella._

 _Uryu por su parte, desde que la vio parada en la puerta supo que había algo distinto en ella, si no fuera por Inoue, posiblemente hubiera dado con la respuesta en ese mismo instante, pero ahora que la tenía más cerca, podía distinguir mejor esa energía que se encontraba en ella, tan independiente a la propia pero tan similar a la vez. Era extraño, era una energía distinta, al principio era débil, pero conforme estuvieron cerca, aumento, y fue ahí donde ato los cabos por completo. Ichigo, justo cuando el Kurosaki se había acercado a ella, esa energía tomo más fuerza, y se hizo visible para el Quincy._

 _Sus ojos y boca se abrieron por sorpresa, y concentro su atención a los ojos de Rukia, ella le regresaba una mirada cargada de muchos sentimientos, podía distinguirlos, miedo, felicidad, anhelo, perturbación. Al parecer aún se debatía en cómo decírselo a Ichigo. Iba a llamar la atención de los presentes para poder llevárselos a otro lugar y darle espacio a la pareja, cuando de repente un borrón rojo aparece en medio de ellos, cortando la unión visual que tenía con Rukia y casi tirándolo al suelo, de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos._

 _―_ _Rukia, ¿estás bien?, el capitán Kuchiki me envió, el escuadrón 12 nos alertó de cambios en tu energía espiritual, te vez pálida. ―Era Renji Abarai quien había aparecido de la nada, aún en su traje de shinigami y la zarandeaba hasta el punto de causarle un fuerte mareo. Byakuya lo sabía, o más bien no sabía la información completa, daba gracias por que el escuadrón de Comunicaciones y Tecnología no tenía el acceso completo a toda la información de su gigai, sino, en lugar del teniente pelirrojo tendría más de un millón de pétalos de sakura rebanando a su esposo._

 _Eso la aterró, se había olvidado de Byakuya y del clan Kuchiki, porque a pesar de todo, ella aún pertenecía a la familia. Un nuevo temor se apoderaba de ella, al imaginar las acciones que el clan decidiera tomar. ¿Qué le harían hacer a Ichigo, a Byakuya o a ella? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, ni cuenta se dio que Renji ya tenía un rato que la había soltado, ni quien la sujetaba ahora era Ichigo, quien decía su nombre una y otra vez, mirándola preocupado y temeroso._

 _Para Ichigo, el tiempo se le hizo eterno, mientras aun discutía con Keigo, Tatsuki y Mizuiro, quien se había unido al pleito para tratar de calmar las cosas, Renji apareció de repente zarandeando y diciéndole muchas cosas a Rukia, a lo que él solo pudo captar las palabras Kuchiki, alerto, cambios; así que decidió que era momento de intervenir y alejar al pelirrojo de su esposa, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio a continuación._

 _Rukia caía, lo que le parecía, muy lentamente, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logró atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que terminara de colapsar con el suelo. ―Rukia, Rukia, respóndeme, Rukia. ―Todos a su alrededor los miraban preocupados pero Ichigo no se dio cuenta, él solo sentía que el mundo se volvía pequeño y sofocante, era la primera vez que veía a Rukia tan pálida sin haber sido herida antes, se sentía desesperado por no saber lo que le ocurría._

 _Orihime había llevado sus manos hacia sus horquillas dispuesta a activar su_ _ **Sōten Kisshun**_ _(Escudo de los Cielos Gemelos: Retorno), pero la voz de Rukia detuvo su acción._

 _―_ _Ichigo… ―Abría sus ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista y, tras lograrlo, pudo ver la cara de preocupación de todos, en especial la de Ichigo, odiaba verlo de esa forma―. Ichigo, estoy bien, así que quita esa cara, te vez patético. ―Trato de sonreír y acaricio una de sus mejillas, pero aún las cosas le daban vueltas pero aun así trato de ponerse de pie, siendo ayudada por un nervioso Ichigo que trataba de recuperar el aliento y calmar a su angustiado corazón._

 _―_ _Eso pasa cuando no quieres hacerme caso enana, te dije que debías ir con Urahara para que te revisara, no puedes seguir enferma. ―Estaba dispuesto a alzarla en brazos, pero la mano de Rukia lo detuvo y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, ella le dio una mirada significativa a Ishida, quien entendió al instante caso contrario de Ichigo, que no entendía nada esos gestos que solo lo hicieron fruncir el ceño molesto, sospechando de que su amigo Quincy sabía algo que él ignoraba._

 _―_ _Creo que debemos darles espacio para que hablen ―dijo en voz alta mientras se ajustaba los lentes, y viendo la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos, añadió―, solo vamos a alejarnos un poco, hay que darle respiro a Kuchi… Kurosaki-san. ―Pero al ver que seguían sin moverse, decidió empujarlos hasta una parte alejada, todos se movieron excepto Renji, quien no parecía tener intención de hacer caso, y justo cuando Uryu iba a regresar por él, Tatsuki le gano la idea, y arrastrando de la oreja a Renji lo alejo de la pareja, ante la asombrada mirada de todos, ¿desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban?, pero eso es algo que averiguarían después, ahora solo estaban esperando lo que sea que esos dos tuvieran que hablar._

 _―_ _Ichigo… yo… ―atrajo su atención pero después suspiro frustrada bajando la mirada, no sabía por dónde comenzar―, esta mañana, Urahara me llamó diciendo que tenía cosas importantes que decirme sobre el gigai, asi que antes de venir aquí, fui a verlo. ― Ichigo la mirada expectante y con la angustia volviendo a surgir como un taladro, el hecho de que el tendero le llamará antes de que ella fuera significa que era algo realmente serio, en especial al recordar lo enferma que había estado toda la semana, no quería pensar lo peor, así que toma el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos para alzarlo y suavizo su mirada, inspirándole confianza para que ella pudiera continuar, quería que viera que fuera lo que fuera, él estaría a su lado. Pero se asustó cuando vio las delicadas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas aunque ningún sollozo salía de sus labios. Ella no lloraba al menos que en verdad fuera algo grave, así que la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo fuerte pero cálidamente, tratando de calmarla, esperando que ella al fin le contara lo que Urahara le dijo._

 _Rukia se aferraba a la camisa de Ichigo, siempre se sentía protegida estando entre esos brazos, sabía que él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo, después de todo, se enfrentó a la Sociedad de Almas cuando apenas y los lazos estaban formándose, así que estaba segura de que haría lo mismo de nuevo y más ahora, que había un lazo aún más fuerte los unía, sabía que Ichigo los protegería, a ella y a la familia que estaban comenzando a forma._

 _Así que ya más tranquila se separó un poco de él, dándole una mirada cargada de muchas emociones y una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba lista para darle la gran noticia. ―Ichigo, estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres. ―Aumentando aún más su sonrisa al ver la cara de parálisis de su esposo, si él se ponía así, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría su hermano cuando se lo dijera, seguro se desmayaba. Después de un momento de que Ichigo no parpadeo, ella comenzó a preocuparse, así que cuando ella estaba por llamarlo, una risa comenzó a surgir por parte de él, terminando de alejar los miedos de Rukia._

 _Ichigo, sin dejar de reír recargo su frente en la de ella, después de estar pensando lo peor, escuchar esas palabras de su esposa hizo que una gran felicidad comenzara a brotar en su corazón. La alzó de la cintura y le dio una vuelta para después atraerla así él y volver a abrazarla, esta vez ambos reían._

 _―_ _¡Seremos padres! ―gritó atrayendo la atención de todos―, ¡seremos padres!― Después de los gritos de júbilo y luego de salir del asombro inicial, los chicos se acercaron a ellos corriendo, comenzando a abrazarlos y felicitarlos. Ichigo no podría ser más feliz, Rukia le había brindado una nueva dicha, una nueva luz que era la unión de ambos y que ahora crecía en el aun pequeño vientre de su esposa. Nada podría nublar su felicidad, él se aseguraría de eso, protegería con su vida a su familia, ahora tenía más motivación, ese bebé, su hijo._

 _En ese momento, ninguno se imaginó lo que ocurriría después._

\\\\\o/

Karin pasaba su mano sobre aquella fotografía de un álbum que se supone ella no debía tener, ese álbum que conservaba tantos recuerdos de una vida pasada, donde su hermano tenía una sonrisa que creyó no volver a ver nunca después del fallecimiento de su madre. Contemplo con melancolía el rostro de la persona que había sido la causante de esa sonrisa, de aquella que le trajo luz a la vida de su hermano y a ellos también. Como añoraba esos días felices, cuando Rukia aún estaba con ellos.

Esa fotografía en especial, capturaba uno de los mejores y más felices momentos en la familia Kurosaki, y es que, un mes después de que su hermano y su cuñada habían llegado radiantes avisándoles del nuevo miembro de la familia, una nueva alegría llego a sus vidas al saber que no solo sería uno, sino dos los bebes que Rukia esperaba. La reacción de su padre no se hizo esperar, quien en menos de una hora había organizado una gran fiesta, más grande que la primera, en su casa para que todos supieran del acontecimiento. Aún no entendía como había logrado hacer que todos los altos mandos de la Sociedad de Almas estuvieran en dicho evento, mucho menos como es que todos entraban en la pequeña casa. En ese momento, su mirada se detuvo con recelo sobre el rostro de quien fuera el hermano de Rukia, no podía creer como ellos abrían abierto las puertas de su casa, y ese noble engreído los traiciono.

Cerró el álbum con fuerza mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima rebelde que caía por su mejilla, ella no lloraba y menos ahora. Su padre había ido hace un par de horas a su casa a darle una gran noticia, aunque le advirtió que no debía meterse y se marchó de ahí con rumbo hacia el departamento de su hermana, supuso que a ella le diría al final para poder quedarse con ella a consolarla, después de todo, Yuzu nunca fue buena al controlar sus emociones, mucho menos en esta ocasión que ella se seguía culpando por los acontecimientos que habían destrozado a la familia.

Se levantó decidida, que importaba lo que le había advertido su padre, casi nunca le hacía caso, además ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en cómo todos los demás llevaron las cosas, ella siempre quiso renegar, gritar, pero en ese momento, poco pudo hacer, pero ahora sería distinto, ella iba a encontrarla y llevarla ante su hermano y su sobrino, es hora de que Kaien supiera la verdad. Lo haría por sí misma, y por el gran amor y admiración que le tiene a Rukia, porque ya no podía soportar ver como Ichigo y todos los demás habían tirado por la borda el gran sacrificio de su fallecida cuñada.

―Te lo dije hace 15 años y te lo repetiré de nuevo, no creo que debas hacerlo Karin, si no es tu hermano el que resuelva las cosas, entonces nada tendría sentido. ―Ella dio un pequeño respingo, aun cuando ya no era un capitán shinigami, se seguía preguntando como Toushiro podía seguir caminando sin ser escuchado―. La costumbre, aún si ya soy un humano, en mi alma quedaron todas las memorias de mi tiempo como shinigami. ―Claro, sin olvidar también que todavía podía leerle la mente.

Toushiro había llegado a casa y encontró a su esposa contemplando ese álbum, así que decidió no interrumpirla y gracias a que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, decidió quedarse recargado en la pared tras ella. Ya imaginaba lo que estaba recordando, en especial cuando Renji ya le había dicho, hace unas horas, lo que estaba pasando. Paciente la observo hasta que ella, cerró con fuerza el álbum y con mirada decidida se puso de pie, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y decidió que debía detenerla.

―Pero Toushiro, tengo que encontrarla antes de que él estirado noble venga y quiera llevársela de nuevo. ―Él, quien ya se encontraba frente a ella, sujeto sus hombros y al ver su mirada, estuvo a punto de incluso ayudarla, pero sabía que eso no tendría el mismo efecto y posiblemente las cosas sean aún peor. Hitsugaya creía fervientemente que Ichigo debía arreglar las cosas, de esa manera, Kaien podría comprender las acciones de todos al guardarle tan semejante secreto, de caso contrario podrían lastimarlo aún más y la brecha entre los miembros de esa pequeña familia sería más grande.

―Lo sé, pero no tendría sentido. Recuerda que sucedió cuando Matsumoto y yo nos enteramos de la verdad acerca de tu padre por boca de Yhwach. ―Karin bajo la mirada, comprendiendo sus palabras, tardo algún tiempo para que Toushiro y Rangiku pudieran volver a tener una relación con su padre―. Además, si Masaki tuvo el valor de venir hasta aquí sin importar escabullirse del capitán Kuchiki, no aceptará irse hasta descubrir la verdad. Y en cuanto a Kaien, no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que su hermana lo encuentre. Solo debemos esperar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? ―Solo con esas palabras, Karin asintió con la cabeza y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su esposo.

Solo un poco más, se dijo a sí misma y observó la foto de la graduación de Ichigo y Rukia que reposaba en una mesa en su estancia, solo un poco más y volvería a tener a su sobrina frente a ella, y esta vez no dejaría que se la llevarán, no sería una cobarde como lo fue hace tiempo. Esta vez protegería a la familia por la cual Rukia dio su vida aquella fatídica tarde de primavera.


	6. Un pasado contigo IICulpa II

Después de un mes les traigo capitulo, en mi defensa diré que estoy con dos historias más y solo puedo tener acceso a la computadora una vez a la semana. Agradezco una vez más sus comentarios, favorito y follows. Espero que aún se acuerden de esta rara historia, aunque no me quejo, después de todo es algo fuera de lo común, supongo.

natsumivat: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, si Rukia estuviera en coma, las cosas que Ichigo y los demás hicieron, entonces no tendrían sentido ni justificación. Creo que en el siguiente capitulo se revelarán los trágicos acontecimientos y creo que comenzará a entenderse el porque hicieron las cosas de esa forma, espero que esa explicación te deje satisfecha.

Como aclaración, los episodios titulados "Un pasado contigo" serán flashback, pero NO son recuerdos de Ichigo, cuando sea así, serán como sueños y serán narrados solo desde la perspectiva de Ichigo.

En este episodio hace aparición Byakura, y se revelará lo que él hizo y aunque creo que no deje en claro aún el porque, o quien sabe xD. Renji estará de vuelta y medio se contará una parte de su historia.

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Lime, simplemente salio de la inspiración xD, no es la gran cosa, pero están advertidos. _Cursiva para flashback,_ OcC en los personajes.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes ni Bleach me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo. La historia y algunos personajes OC son completamente míos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Un pasado contigo II/Culpable II**

 _Todos trotaban de un lado a otro, unos con varios papeles en sus manos, otros con materiales de construcción y unos pocos con algún que otro bocadillo dentro de sus bocas pero no disminuían su pequeña carrera. A diferencia de todos los demás, una persona iba caminando a paso normal y miraba un poco preocupado el ir y venir de todos ellos, a pesar de que ya había pasado un mes de la guerra, aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer para devolver el completo resplandor del Seireitei._

 _Él estuvo una semana después de la guerra tratando de ayudar con las reparaciones, pero fue devuelto al mundo de los vivos a descansar, alegando que ya había hecho mucho al pelear contra Yhwach y era momento de regresar a su vida normal, sin embargo no había dado su brazo a torcer hasta que su trasero casi había sido congelado por cierta shinigami, maldita sea ella y su Bankai._

 _Irónicamente ella era la razón por la que estaba devuelta, en primera porque no había sabido nada de ella durante todo ese tiempo y en segunda porque Renji le hizo una llamada y le comunico a gritos que, al parecer, estaba confinada en su oficina sin siquiera ver luz de día o de noche, y que ni siquiera Byakuya había visto señales de vida de su parte. Así que escabulléndose una vez más de su agresiva jefa, decidió ir con Urahara para que abriera su Senkaimon y si era necesario, jalarla de las orejas hasta sacarla de su confinamiento._

 _Entró con paso firme y su habitual ceño fruncido a las instalaciones casi reconstruidas del escuadrón 13, los shinigamis que pasaban a su lado, a duras y lo saludaban porque al igual que los que había visto por el camino, ellos también andaban con prisa, podía jurar que casi flotaban de lo rápido que trotaban._

 _―_ _Kurosaki que bueno que vino, que fortuna que el teniente Abarai le dio nuestro mensaje. ―Kiyone y Sentaro habían aparecido frente a él unos metros antes de llegar a su destino y habían hablado al mismo tiempo que casi no les entendió, pero ahora era consiente de quienes habían aumentado la histeria de Renji―. La teniente no ha querido salir de su oficina y no ha dejado que la ayudemos, así que esperamos que puedas hacer algo al respecto, eres el único capaz de forzarla a escucharte. ―Otra vez habían hablado en coro, ahora entendía porque Rukia no había aceptado su ayuda, muy posiblemente ellos dos solo provocarían una gran jaqueca._

 _―_ _No lo hagan sonar como si la maltratara y solo vine porque Renji insistió y casi me rompe los tímpanos ―dijo mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello―, además ella fue la que me echo de aquí, así que tampoco lo hagan sonar como si no me importara._

 _―_ _No quisimos decir eso, todo lo contrario, sabemos que te preocupas MUCHO por la teniente, así que la dejamos en tus manos. ―Sin dejar al chico decir nada por aquella insinuación, los dos oficiales desaparecieron no sin antes dejarle una llave en sus manos. Par de chismosos y escandalosos, ellos tenían una llave de la oficina y aun así lo llamaron, deberá revisar si no hay cámaras o micrófonos ocultos. Con los nervios más que crispados por culpa de esos dos, terminó de recorrer los metros que faltaban, introdujo la llave que le habían dado y abrió la puerta, quedándose estático en el marco de la misma sin atreverse a entrar._

 _Eso del confinamiento en verdad era grave, en cierta parte entendía la histeria de Renji, ¿acaso habían inventado alguna arma con los papeles del Seireitei?, ese lugar parecía un campo minado, pilas de papeles que llegaban al techo, otros más sin orden regados en el suelo, ya ni siquiera se podía ver el escritorio o los muebles que, él podría jurar, antes se encontraban ahí. No era incorrecto decir que ahora los papeles se habían convertido en el nuevo enemigo de los shinigamis, aunque al parecer siempre había sido así._

 _Después de escanear el lugar para encontrar a la única ocupante sin éxito, se armó de valor y se adentró a ese campo de guerra, cerrando la puerta tras él. Con cuidado de no tirar o resbalar con ningún papel, fue buscando a la shinigami, maldiciendo su estatura tan pequeña, sin embargo no la hallaba en el lugar, tal vez en realidad no estaba ahí y esos dos junto con Renji querían jugarle una broma, estaba por girar para irse, cuando un pequeño suspiro capto su atención. Agudizando su oído se concentró en hallar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, llevándolo hasta detrás del escritorio, donde de igual forma los papeles inundaban el suelo, pero no había nadie. Dio un pequeño salto del susto cuando los papeles comenzaron a moverse, eran demasiados que no dudaba que hubiera algún animal escondido. Con valor, decidió remover poco a poco los papeles para saber qué tipo de animal era, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que era la misma Rukia quien dormía debajo de todo ese mar de papeles._

 _Suspiro aliviado, esperaba encontrarla más delgada, evidencia de que no había estado alimentándose como se debe, en especial por lo que Renji le había dicho, pero al parecer la enana había comido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero las ojeras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos cerrados, demostraba que no había dormido lo suficiente, además de que otra forma estuviera dormida tirada con todos los papeles encima si no fuera correcto. Así que la cargo en sus brazos y haciendo uso de su Shunpo, se fue de la oficina, si en verdad hubiera buscado las cámaras como inicialmente lo había pensado, hubiera notado la lente que se asomaba en uno de los estantes llenos de libros._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Se comenzó a remover, aunque no quería despertar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, aún quedaba demasiado trabajo y no se haría solo, por desgracia. Sin embargo, el futón donde se encontraba se sentía tan cómodo que la invitaba a seguir en el mundo de los sueños, pero fue justo eso lo que era extraño, ella recordaba dormir en un lugar incómodo, así que decidió al fin abrir sus ojos lentamente, el lugar se encontraba en oscuras y no podía distinguir bien._

 _Tallando sus ojos y sentándose al fin, vago su mirada alrededor del lugar, definitivamente no estaba en su oficina, este lugar parecía más a un almacén de armas. A punto de pararse estaba cuando un ruido la sobresalto, pudo distinguir una luz saliendo debajo del suelo y después pudo ver una silueta surgir de ese hoyo._

 _―_ _Vaya, al fin despiertas enana, por un momento pensé en llamar a Hanataro para que viniera a revisarte. ―Se relajó, aunque no podía verlo del todo bien, su voz era muy reconocible para ella, era Ichigo. Por el ruido, dedujo que estaba buscando algo para iluminar el cuarto, y cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía el cabello mojado, el kosode estaba abierto y fuera de los hakama y traía una toalla alrededor del cuello, prueba de que estaba recién bañado, haciendo que se preguntará cuanto tiempo exactamente había estado en ese lugar._

 _―_ _¿Dónde estamos, por qué me trajiste y cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? ―Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada, no es la primera vez que lo veía casi desnudo, pero ahora era diferente. La razón era simple, ellos habían compartido un pequeño beso. Antes de que ella se encontrara con Renji para bajar a la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo la interceptó justo cuando terminaba de ponerse el equipo para romper la barrera, fue tan rápido que ella tardo un poco en darse cuenta que sus labios estaban siendo suavemente presionados por los labios de Ichigo, después de eso él se fue como si nada a equiparse y no habían hablado sobre eso, ella lo echó de la Sociedad de Almas después de la guerra justo para evitar el tema._

 _―_ _Estamos en el antiguo lugar de juegos de Yoruichi-san y Urahara, abajo hay un pozo de aguas termales curativas, deberías ir a darte un baño ―Se había terminado de acomodar mejor su Shihakusho y se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, como preparándose para la batalla._

 _―_ _Olvídalo, tengo que regresar a trabajar, y he perdido un día, tú debes volver al mundo de los vivos, Inoue me dijo que tenían mucho que estudiar, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y están atrasados. ―Incomodidad era lo que justo ahora sentía, no podía creer que después de la guerra cuando debería estar concentrada en volver todo a la normalidad, ella estuviera pensando en esas cosas. Aunque puede que antes su mente estaba ocupada y mantenía en una parte alejada ese hecho, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, su mente la estaba traicionando. Se paró al fin, y paso a su lado para salir de ahí, pero en un rápido movimiento, Ichigo la cargo bajo su brazo, de la misma manera cuando la rescato la vez primera y haciendo uso del Shunpo la llevó hasta la parte inferior del lugar._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _―_ _Maldita cabeza de zanahoria, ¿Cómo pretendes que la ropa de Yoruichi me quede? ―Miraba con el ceño fruncido la prenda que tenía en sus manos, el maldito de Ichigo la arrojo a las aguas termales con todo y ropa, después le dejo una toalla en una de las rocas con una nota donde le había escrito donde había ropa de Yoruichi mientras las suyas estaban secándose y él había desaparecido quien sabe a dónde. Pero gracias a eso, tuvo el valor de subir las escaleras solo con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo._

 _―_ _Oye Rukia, fui por algo de comer, espero que te guste el… ramen. ―Ella dio un respingo, girando apenas su rostro para verlo de reojo y él se quedó congelado en su lugar. Siempre fue malo al momento de sentir el reiatsu, pero cuando se concentraba lo suficiente, era muy bueno, por eso antes de llegar al escondite lo hizo, con tal de averiguar si ella seguía en las aguas termales o no y poder entrar con confianza. Al sentir que ya se encontraba en la parte de arriba decidió entrar sin más, pero se equivocó, Rukia estaba de espaldas, quitándose la toalla, es decir, se la había desenrollado y la tenía estirada con ambas manos a su espalda, cubriendo solo su trasero pero mostrando toda su espalda desnuda._

 _Su padre tenía razón, muy en el fondo era un pervertido, y es que no podía apartar la mirada, mucho menos moverse del lugar, de repente tenía mucho calor y sentía que su rostro estaba ardiendo. Al parecer ella también estaba congelada en su lugar con su rostro sonrojado pero ninguno apartaba a mirada y de repente, en la mente de ambos paso como un flash el pequeño beso robado, logrando sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaban. Ichigo fue el valiente o cobarde, dependiendo de la respectiva, en desviar la mirada y lograr darse la vuelta murmurando una pequeña disculpa mientras salía de ahí dándole privacidad al fin._

 _Espero afuera de la guarida, buscando que el aire fresco del inicio de la noche despejará su mente de los pensamientos tan pervertidos que harían a su padre sentirse orgulloso. No esperaba que la enana despertara esos tipos de pensamientos tan intensos, es decir, ya había visto parte de su cuerpo desnudo y se había sonrojado a más no poder, pero esto era diferente. Ya no estaban en guerra, no había nada que lo detuviera de pensar como un chico normal, por muy shinigami que fuera, no había nada que lo hiciera seguir negando sus sentimientos hacia ella._

 _Se dio la vuelta y se adentró a la guarida en el momento que escucho los pasos de Rukia tras él, al parecer ella seguía avergonzada porque escapaba de su mirada, ahora vestía una yukata que le quedaba demasiado grande ya que con sus manos trataba de cerrarla lo más que podía para que no se deslizara por alguno de sus hombros, también pudo apreciar que ella se encontraba tensa y abría la boca para volverla a cerrar segundos después. El ambiente era un tanto incómodo, él también estaba avergonzado pero quería poner fin a esa sensación, quería poder decirle lo que sentía y saber lo que ella sentía._

 _Porque se dio cuenta que ya no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella, es decir, estaba más que claro que ambos podían vivir sus vidas sin depender del otro, pero no sería igual, él ya lo comprobó en 17 meses, si bien pudo continuar gracias a su familia y amigos, era agonizante no tener poderes, no poder verla y no quería que esa situación se repitiera, no iba a dejar que ella se escapara de entre sus dedos como siempre hacía._

 _Camino con decisión hacia ella, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda, puso sus manos en sus delicados hombros y ella dio un pequeño respingo, estaba tan inmersa en si misma que al parecer no se dio cuenta de que él se acercó. Acaricio sus hombros con parsimonia, esperando poder relajarla pero surtió el efecto contrario porque ella comenzó a temblar bajo su tacto, estuvo a punto de alejarse creyendo que la estaba asustando, pero un pequeño susurro de su nombre dado por los labios de Rukia fue suficiente para seguir con su tarea._

 _No podía dar marcha atrás, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, era un hombre de acciones, además ya no podía contenerse, sus manos le quemaban y la piel de Rukia parecía llamarlo, así que se dejó guiar por el impulso, como siempre, llevando sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica y deposito un largo beso, la sintió estremecer y sintió el intento de ella para alejarse de él, pero no iba a permitírselo, esta vez no, así que rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con la mano del otro brazo comenzó a deslizar lentamente la yukata por uno de sus hombros, descubriéndolo, y repartió besos en él._

 _Por su parte, Rukia no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, al principio estaba avergonzada de que él la viera desnuda y estaba buscando el pretexto perfecto para salir corriendo de ahí, para huir de lo que estaba sintiendo, era demasiado abrumador pero no supo en que momento lo tuvo tan cerca ni mucho menos cuando ni porque la comenzaba a besar de esa forma. Al principio, cuando recién conoció el mundo vivo, pensó que los besos significaban una forma de saludar, después descubrió que también eran una manera de demostrar afecto y cariño a alguien, y más adelante supo que también, de la misma forma que en la Sociedad de Almas, había besos que solo se daban entre parejas, pero ella siempre tenía el conocimiento que eran besos en la mejilla o en la boca, dependiendo de la relación mantenida, sin embargo, los besos que ahora Ichigo repartía a lo largo de su cuello y hombro desnudo no era nada que ella conociera en ninguna de sus investigaciones._

 _Primero había pensado en detenerlo pero después, cuando la estrecho más contra él, no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse, la sensación era demasiado abrasadora, no sabía cómo manejarla, se estaba saliendo de sus manos. No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a emitir pequeños suspiros de satisfacción, ni mucho menos supo cuando había comenzado a descubrir su otro hombro y le repartía besos, pero ella aún tenía fuertemente apretada la yukata sobre su pecho, impidiéndole abrirla por completo._

 _Puso su mano libre sobre las de ella, comenzando a acariciarla sin dejar de besar sus hombros y cuello, tenía que relajarla, quería que ella recibiera su mensaje, que llegarán a ella todo los sentimientos que le estaba tratando de transmitir con sus caricias. Poco a poco comenzaba a aflojar su agarre, al parecer estaba recibiendo el mensaje, ella dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, al fin rendida a sus caricias, él no desaprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a desanudar el obi de la yukata._

 _La giro para quedar frente a frente y la visión termino por nublar sus sentidos, aunque aún no le había retirado la yukata por completo, está estaba medio abierta, mostrando que ella estaba totalmente desnuda. Podía ver parte de su pecho, del tamaño justo para sus manos, su estómago estaba al descubierto y si bajaba más su mirada podría ver su intimidad, pero se contuvo y se fijó en su rostro quedando por completo embelesado, aquel rostro que muchas veces se encontraba con semblante molesto, sereno o pensativo, ahora era cubierto por un gran sonrojo, sus parpados estaban medio abiertos mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios temblaban entreabiertos, llamándolo, invitándolo a probarlos._

 _No se hizo de rogar, ella estaba completamente rendida ante él, compartiendo sus mismos sentimientos, así que tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a ella, lentamente, cerrando ambos, sus ojos en el proceso. Al principio fue un roce, parecido al beso que le robo, pero se dio cuenta que no era suficiente, quería más y ella también. Paso su lengua sobre sus labios, estremeciéndola de nuevo, haciendo que ella abriera su boca, dándole completo acceso. Fue un beso más pasional pero al mismo tiempo suave, un beso que transmitía tanto y que poco a poco comenzó a ser más demandante, más salvaje, él la despojo por completo de la yukata, dejándola caer y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos._

 _Poco a poco ella también comenzó a despojarlo de su shihakusho, dejándose llevar también, quería sentirlo de la misma forma que él la estaba sintiendo a ella. No supieron en qué punto terminaron recostados sobre el futón, él encima de ella. Entre caricias y besos se decían todo, se comprendían mutuamente, no hacían falta palabras, solo acciones, así eran ellos. En un momento en que necesitaban aire, Ichigo se separó un poco y recargo su frente en la de ella, abriendo sus ojos al igual que Rukia, ella acarició su mejilla y sonrió levemente, le decía que no había dudas, estaba lista para unir sus almas, sus corazones, el destino de estar siempre juntos, al igual que él, así que le regreso la sonrisa, feliz, completo, sabiéndose correspondido._

 _Volvieron a besarse, a acariciarse y se convirtieron en un solo ser, convirtiéndose en la pertenencia del otro, Rukia de Ichigo, Ichigo de Rukia, y así sería siempre._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _―_ _Cásate conmigo. ―Le soltó sin más casi al amanecer, ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho y él acariciaba su espalda, ambos permanecían desnudos cubiertos por una fina sabana. Le había demostrado sus sentimientos con acciones, pero sabía que tenía que decir esto, o sabía que ella buscaría la forma de escapar, otra vez._

 _―_ _Estas demente, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ―Se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se movió de su lugar, aunque estaba segura de sus sentimientos para con Ichigo y de los sentimientos que él le profesaba, había muchas razones para declinar su oferta, por mucho que ella deseará decir que sí y aunque la Sociedad de Almas haya cambiado, aún había cosas que no podían cambiar por simple naturaleza, y esperaba que él entendiera sin hacer reclamos._

 _―_ _Por supuesto que lo sé, enana, si no, no te lo hubiera propuesto, además te lo he dejado claro anoche, así que no pienso marcharme sin ti. ―Sabía que sería demasiado hermoso que ella le dijera que sí a la primera, pero no se daría por vencido, había llegado con un objetivo y lo cumpliría, esta vez se la llevaría así tuviera que ser a la fuerza._

 _―_ _No estás pensando, como siempre, yo soy un alma, tu un humano, también tengo que cumplir como parte de la nobleza y sin olvidar mi puesto de teniente, aún si aceptara, que no lo estoy haciendo, hay muchas cosas a consideran, así que olvídalo. ―No iba a ceder, a pesar de todo, estaba preocupada por su alrededor, aunque su corazón le dijera que mandara todo con el Rey Espíritu y aceptara la propuesta._

 _―_ _Mi padre también era un alma, te recuerdo, además, ¿enserio creías que no había pensado eso? Te conozco y he venido preparado. ―Rukia se levantó un poco, apoyándose sobre su pecho y le lanzó una mirada escéptica, no creía una palabra de lo que le decía._

 _―_ _Urahara ha creado una especie de gigai que te hará humana pero te permitirá seguir siendo shinigami, y ya le he pedido permiso al Comandante, quien ha accedido a hablar con la cámara de los 46, así que todo resuelto. ―Sonrió con auto eficiencia mientras veía como ella lo miraba con la boca abierta y sin poder creerlo._

 _―_ _Así que has madurado, aunque la gran pega de todo tu brillante plan es que te olvidas de mi hermano y el clan Kuchiki. ―Estaba asombrada, lo aceptaba, no esperaba que él ya hubiera hecho todo eso en tan poco tiempo, pero aunque haya resuelto todo lo demás, ella sabía que no sería así de fácil con los Kuchiki, mucho menos con su hermano._

 _―_ _Eso son solo detalles, una vez que nos casemos, ellos no podrán hacer nada, y Byakuya terminará aceptándolo de una forma u otra, sin olvidar que también tengo sangre noble y que soy el salvador de sus traseros. ―Aprovechando su mutismo ante sus palabras, la beso, esperando acallar sus protestas y que desechara todos los contra sobre casarse que esa mente suya estaba maquinando, pero para estar seguros, atacaría su mayor debilidad, su orgullo, y en parte agradecía a Byakuya por haberle enseñado a tenerlo―. Además, me agradecerán por casarme con alguien tan cobarde como tú que se asusta solo con una propuesta._

 _―_ _No soy una cobarde y no estoy asustada, así que acepto, voy a casarme contigo. ―Lo golpeo en el estómago, utilizo la sabana para cubrirse y se puso de pie en busca de su ropa, Ichigo era bueno para arruinar momentos, además que como tonta cayó ante su provocación y había aceptado casarse._

 _―_ _Eres una agresiva. ―También decidió ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse, mientras le decía lo poco cariñosa que era con su prometido, y ella le regresaba la reprimenda con una mordaz respuesta acabando por completo con el ambiente romántico que habían tenido, terminando discutiendo como siempre, pero así eran ellos y estaban felices, enamorados pero sin cambiar como eran, tanto así se compenetraban, perfectamente imperfectos._

 _Después de eso, habían regresado al mundo de los vivos a encontrarse con Urahara para que le explicará el proceso del nuevo gigai, que al principio iba a comenzar a absorber poco a poco su energía espiritual, mientras pasaba el proceso de adaptación, cuando eso sucediera, ya no tendría permitido salir del gigai hasta que su energía estuviera por completo en equilibrio con su cuerpo humano, y dado el momento, sus poderes regresarían y volvería a poder transformarse en shinigami de la misma forma que Ichigo lo hacía._

 _Cuando termino la explicación y Rukia quedo satisfecha con eso, Ichigo la llevo a una pequeña capilla, por supuesto ella estaba en contra pero después de que él le hiciera entender sus razones, discutiendo, Rukia accedió, aunque en el fondo estaba más que feliz y le daba la razón a Ichigo, después de sobrevivir a una desgarradora guerra donde estuvieron a punto de perderse, ¿para qué esperar? Habían aprendido a disfrutar la vida hoy, porque podrían no estar mañana._

 _Cuando regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas, se encontraron con la no grata sorpresa de ver un video que había causado una euforia, ya que en dicho video se captaba el momento en cuanto Ichigo se llevó a una dormida Rukia de la oficina, y eso no era todo, sino que lo habían seguido hasta que lo captaron entrando a la guarida secreta, ya no tan secreta ahora. Después de eso, se llenaron de especulaciones, creando un completo caos y dificultándoles el hecho de poder hablar con Byakuya de forma tranquila. Armándose de valor, ambos fueron a revelarle que se habían casado, por desgracia para Ichigo, Renji estuvo presente, provocando que fuera perseguido por él con su Zabimaru junto con millones de pétalos de sakura, pero que más daba, ya habían unido sus vidas, solo les quedaba a los demás aceptarlo._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

―El escuadrón de reconocimiento ha regresado Capitán, pero el teniente Abarai y su hija, quise decir, el miembro Kuchiki Masaki no fueron localizados y no tenemos ni una pista de donde podrían estar. ―El shinigami se encontraba de rodillas con sus dos puños recargados en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada, aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba temblando, todos los miembros del 6° escuadrón sabían lo sobreprotector que era su capitán con su hija y el que la hayan perdido solo aseguraba una larga tortura para todos.

―Puedes retirarte, y cesa los planes de búsqueda. ―El shinigami estaba a punto de replicar pero fue callado enseguida por una gélida mirada a cargo del hombre frente a él y con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue de la mansión.

Byakuya camino por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la habitación que estaba buscando. Corrió la puerta y con paso firme se adentró en el lugar, encendió una varita de incienso y con mirada melancólica, contemplo las fotografías que se encontraban en el altar. Les había fallado a ambas, él había lastimado el recuerdo que Rukia le había dejado. Sabía que habría consecuencias a sus acciones, solo buscaba proteger su orgullo, hizo lo que creyó correcto en su momento, pero se le fue de las manos.

Ahora debía remediarlo, era momento de aclarar las cosas y rendir cuentas. Saco de su shihakushō una fotografía de una pequeña familia de cuatro integrantes, del lado izquierdo estaba un padre, alto y de cabello rebelde naranja y unos ojos de color ocre, su usual ceño fruncido no estaba y tenía una gran sonrisa, en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño de casi un año de edad, quien se aferraba al cuello de su padre, era casi idénticos, a excepción del color de sus ojos, de un violeta misterioso, el niño permanecía serio.

Del lado derecho se encontraba la madre, una mujer un poco pequeña de estatura, cabello negro corto con un mechón cayendo en medio de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color violeta, parecidos a los del pequeño, ella sostenía a una niña de la misma edad que el niño, quien a diferencia de su hermano, tenía una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios, ella era casi idéntica a su madre, pero los ojos eran de un ocre brillante, herencia de su padre, en conclusión, los pequeños eran la copia de sus padres, siendo diferentes en el color de sus ojos.

Era una imagen hermosa, una familia que acababa de formarse, tenían tanto por delante, tantas cosas que debieron vivir juntos, pero el mal una vez más se había interpuesto y les había arrebatado su felicidad, su luz, quien se sacrificó para proteger lo más preciado que poseía ¿y ellos que habían hecho?, mancharon su memoria, les cambiaron la vida a esos dos pequeños niños, los hicieron vivir en una mentira creyendo que los protegían, que equivocados estaban.

Creyó que Kurosaki abriría sus ojos, pero se equivocó, estaba cegado por el dolor y la culpa, de la misma manera que él mismo, quien solo había hecho aún más grande la herida al arrebatarle uno de sus tesoros, es por eso que, tal vez inconscientemente o no, había escogido a la niña, la imagen de su madre pero los ojos de su padre, los cuales siempre le recordaban lo que había hecho, torturándolo. Pero justo fue esa niña, esa jovencita terca y curiosa, quien lo ha hecho ver la realidad y le ha dado la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, justo como su padre lo hizo hace tanto tiempo. Soltó un largo suspiro y dio la vuelta, era momento de dar la cara y enfrentar sus errores, porque él era Byakuya Kuchiki y si Kurosaki aún no está preparado, lo rodearía con una lluvia de pétalos de sakura, todo con tal de proteger a su orgullo, aunque presentía que Masaki ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, quien mejor que ella para abrirle los ojos a su inmaduro padre y a su engañado hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le aparto su cabello rojizo que caía sobre su rostro, acarició su mejilla, limpiando los restos de lágrimas derramadas y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, aún estaba un poco asombrado, después de todo él era testigo de lo fuerte que era ella, pero verla derrumbarse en lágrimas de esa forma tras contarle la verdad, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se veía tan frágil, que cualquiera que no la conociera diría que no es buena golpeando, pero la realidad era que tenía una gran fuerza y él había tenido la desgracia o fortuna de ser el principal objetivo de sus golpes, por eso tener la oportunidad, al fin, de verla así, lo llenaba de felicidad. La contemplo una vez más antes de salir de su habitación.

―Así que al fin se quedó dormida, lo hiciste bien, Renji, para ser tu primera vez. ―Se llevó la taza con café a sus labios, sintiendo un alivio y una calidez que creyó nunca experimentar de nuevo, y es que ver al fin a padre e hija interactuar sin que Mizuki lo golpeara, era todo un acontecimiento―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Miro asombrada al hombre que tenía de rodillas frente a ella, no esperaba algo como eso, en especial siendo un guerrero como Renji.

―Perdóname, por dejarlas solas, por estar con ustedes solo por cortos periodos de tiempo, por no ser un buen padre para Mizuki ni un esposo para ti, perdóname y dame la oportunidad de remediar eso. ―Renji permanecía de rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada, estaba arrepentido por no haber luchado lo suficiente para poder estar con su familia, había dejado a Tatsuki sola criando a su hija y no había estado en varios acontecimientos importantes en la vida de su pequeña, por eso aceptaba cada golpe que Mizuki le había dado.

―Ponte de pie Renji, te vez patético, además, yo fui quien te pidió que no le dijeras la verdad a Mizuki. ―Lo hizo ponerse de pie y acaricio su mejilla, regalándole una sonrisa cálida para reconfortarlo―. También sé que has hecho todo lo posible para poder ser parte de nuestras vidas, aun cuando tenías que seguir las órdenes de tu capitán, y ahora estas aquí para remediar el daño que hicimos todos, gracias Renji, por ser el primero en hacerlo. ―Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó lenta y dulcemente, lo había extrañado, además, creía en sus palabras, esta vez estarían juntos, solo esperaba que Ichigo aprovechara también la oportunidad de reunir a su familia. Se separó de sus labios, solo para dejar que la envolviera en sus brazos, dándole la oportunidad de poder respirar su aroma, aquel que la había enamorado hace un poco más de 15 años.

―Gracias, Tatsuki. ―Era reconfortante estar con su familia después de tanto tiempo. Si bien era cierto que seguía órdenes de no estar en el Mundo Vivo por más de un par de días, pudo haber hecho entrar en razón a su capitán y obtener más tiempo, pero la verdad era que se sentía culpable de tener a su familia completa, mientras la de Ichigo se había desintegrado tras la pérdida de su amiga. También estaba aquel sentimiento por no haber detenido a Byakuya cuando se llevó a Masaki, solo dejo que las cosas pasaran, así que él también era el culpable de separar a Ichigo de su hija y a Kaien de su hermana.

Por eso había decidido contarle la verdad a su hija Mizuki, ya que tenía conocimiento acerca de la amistad que ambos mantenían, esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlo a entender. Sabía que para Kaien no sería fácil, en especial luego de que Mizuki le contara lo que el chico sabía de su origen y la idea errónea que se había hecho de Rukia, su madre, razón por la cual golpearía a Ichigo por dejar que su hijo se hiciera de esa idea.

Esperaba que Masaki encontrara la verdad pronto y supiera como revelarla a Kaien, así ambos se apoyarían para enfrentarse a Ichigo. En serio deseaba que ninguno de los tres sufriera, pero las mentiras que se formaron durante 15 años eran demasiadas y hacían las cosas aún más complicadas. Solo le quedaba esperar un poco más, solo un poco más de tiempo y el corazón de Rukia estaría junto de nuevo.


End file.
